Phénix
by Lys Lys
Summary: POST TOME 5. Après des vacances désastreuses, Harry retourne à Poudlard où tout devrait s'arranger. Comment ça non ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va se rendre compte de quelque chose ?
1. Chapitre 1

Ma première fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **Lnlune**, ma bêta qui enlève par magie toutes les fautes.

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement pour moi tout est à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter son monde pour une durée indéterminée.

**

* * *

**

Phénix 

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la banlieue anglaise. Nous étions début Août et on pouvait remarquer plusieurs adolescents dans les rues de Little Whinning. Mais un jeune homme ne se trouvait pas dehors. Non, ce garçon nommé Harry Potter était dans sa chambre et profitait de l'absence de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin pour faire ses devoirs de vacances en cachette et tranquille.

A l'âge où les adolescents profitent de la moindre occasion pour faire la fête avec leurs amis, Harry Potter, lui, lisait consciencieusement ses livres et rédigeait sur un parchemin son devoir de métamorphose. En effet, ce garçon était assez particulier. Alors que ses voisins le considéraient comme un jeune délinquant que rien n'arrêtait, le monde sorcier le voyait plutôt comme un espoir pour la guerre qui se préparait. Il est donc nécessaire de préciser que Harry Potter était un sorcier ; un sorcier qui entrerait en septembre dans sa sixième année d'étude au collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie.

L'été de ses onze ans, Harry avait découvert l'existence du monde magique après avoir réussi, difficilement, à lire la première lettre qu'il n'ait jamais reçue. Il avait aussi appris la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Ces derniers n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture comme Tante Pétunia le lui avait toujours dit, mais avait été assassiné par le plus terrible mage noir de ces dernières années. Ce sorcier nommé Voldemort n'avait par contre pas réussi à tuer le petit Harry alors âgé de un an et le sort mortel s'était retourné contre son lanceur. Ce soir là, 31 octobre, Harry était devenu orphelin avec pour seul souvenir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il avait donc été confié à la sœur de sa mère et son mari, moldus (personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques), qui détestaient tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la magie. Le calvaire de Harry avait duré plus de dix ans. Dix ans qu'il passa pour la majeure partie enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Placard qui était vite devenu sa chambre. Le reste du temps, quand il n'était pas à l'école, il le passait à faire un nombre incroyable de corvées pour, comme le disait si bien Oncle Vernon, 'gagner sa pitance et payer le loyer'.

Après avoir mis un point final à son devoir, Harry étira son dos en soupirant. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ses plaies allaient finir par cicatriser. Il faut dire que cet été son oncle n'y avait pas été de main morte, surtout en voyant l'humeur de son neveu. Au début des vacances, Harry serait resté prostré immobile dans son lit si sa famille l'y avait laissé. En effet, il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de son parrain Sirius et culpabilisait beaucoup. A tel point qu'il avait pensé à mourir, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard en fait.

Oncle Vernon avait profité de cet état pour 'se rattraper de l'année scolaire', il n'hésitait donc pas à sortir sa vieille ceinture de cuir et à s'en servir contre le garçon. Depuis toutes les années où cela se passait ainsi Harry avait fini par s'y habituer et trouvait presque cela normal. De toute façon, il était hors de question de se plaindre à qui que se soit et s'il était frappé c'est qu'il l'avait mérité, du moins de son point de vue. Après tout, n'était-il pas responsable de la mort de Sirius ? S'il n'avait pas encore voulu jouer les héros il ne se serait pas mis en danger et son parrain n'aurait pas été obligé de venir le chercher. Il ne serait donc pas mort en combattant Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Sirius avait disparu derrière le voile au Département des Mystères et il manquait cruellement à Harry. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas trop eu d'occasion de voir son parrain mais pour lui qui avait si cruellement manqué d'amour durant toute son enfance, chaque instant passé avec Sirius avait été un vrai paradis et avait semblé durer des jours entiers. Sans que Harry ne s'en rende vraiment compte Sirius était devenu le père, le frère, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il rêvait d'avoir le soir seul dans son placard qui sentait le moisi. Mais maintenant Sirius était mort et Harry se retrouvait encore plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les premiers jours avaient été énormément durs mais il commençait maintenant à aller un peu mieux, du moins ne pensait-il pas tout le temps à son parrain.

Il avait donc décidé de commencer ses devoirs de vacances avant de rattraper son retard puis de s'entraîner. Il ne voulait plus que quiconque meure pour lui, parce qu'il aurait été assez stupide pour ne pas avoir su prédire le danger. Il pensait aussi beaucoup à la prophétie dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé, celle qui disait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était devant son bureau, à presque minuit, en train de rouler son devoir de métamorphose et prêt à commencer celui de potion. De temps en temps, il jetait néanmoins quelques coup d'œil par la fenêtre, prêt à tout ranger et à se coucher si son oncle se montrait. En effet il savait qu'il serait sévèrement puni s'il le surprenait à étudier la magie sous leur toit. Il était même fort probable que ses devoirs et ses livres soient brûlés.

Harry lu un ou deux chapitres de son manuel de potion avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer tout seuls, il referma donc son livre et se prépara à aller se coucher. En partant, son oncle l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre il ne pu donc pas aller à la salle de bain. Il se coucha quand même sans attendre que sa famille rentre, sachant que sinon il serait trop fatigué le lendemain pour faire ses corvées et serait donc puni. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda une dernière fois la photo sur sa table de chevet. On y voyait un jeune couple avec un bébé dans les bras, entouré de deux hommes dont un n'était autre que son parrain. En fermant les yeux il espéra ne pas faire de cauchemar ni d'avoir de vision sur Voldemort, même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que son vœu se réalise.

Il n'était même pas huit heures du matin que Pétunia Dursley manqua de défoncer la porte de la chambre de son neveu pour qu'il se lève. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait à peu près bien dormi. Pour ne pas énerver davantage sa tante dès le matin, il se dépêcha de s'habiller avec de vieux habits ayant appartenus à Dudley puis descendit préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille. Tout devait être près lorsque Oncle Vernon se lèverai à son tour ou Harry pourrait dire adieu à son unique toast et son verre de jus de fruit. Il devrai donc tenir le ventre vide jusqu'à midi, à condition bien sûr que toutes ses taches matinales soient achevées.

Harry avala vite son petit déjeuner avant que sa tante n'ait la mauvaise idée de le lui prendre et parti commencer à nettoyer le garage. Il le rangeait deux fois par semaine mais c'était à croire que cela ne servait à rien, il était toujours aussi sale et en désordre, il y avait sans doute un rapport avec son cousin Dudley. Après en avoir terminé avec le garage il s'attaqua au jardin. Il préférait s'en occuper tant que la journée n'était pas encore trop chaude. Tout en travaillant, il se récitait les formules des différents sorts qu'il avait appris la veille et réfléchit à ce qu'il étudierait une fois revenu à Poudlard, ou dans tout autre endroit où il pourrait se procurer des livre de Magie. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était indispensable, mais il pensait aussi à la métamorphose, en particulier devenir un animagus, mais aussi les potions bien qu'il détesta cette matière ou plutôt le professeur qui l'enseignait.

Harry commençait à avoir chaud et mal au dos sous le soleil mais il savait qu'il était inutile, voire suicidaire, de rentrer tant qu'il n'aurait pas entièrement désherbé le jardin. Il utilisa donc le tuyau d'arrosage pour se rafraîchir et boire, bien que l'eau ait un mauvais goût. Il le fit bien sûr en cachette de sa tante afin qu'elle ne l'accuse pas de voler l'eau de ses chères plantes. Vers onze heures et demie elle l'appela pour qu'il prépare le déjeuner et le regarda sévèrement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas terminé de s'occuper du jardin. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid mais il craignait un peu la réaction de son oncle quand ce dernier rentrerai du travail. En préparant le repas il prit donc soin de grignoter un peu et de glisser quelques tranches de pain dans les poches de son pantalon. L'avantage des vêtements de Dudley était qu'ils étaient si larges sur Harry que même si les poches étaient pleines, cela ne se voyait presque pas. Bien lui en pris car la première chose que fit l'Oncle Vernon en rentrant fut de regarder l'état du jardin.

« Viens ici mon garçon ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as massacré le jardin ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'enlever quelques mauvaises herbes ! Va dans ta chambre espèce de bon à rien, et tu as de la chance que je sois pressé ! »

Sans rien dire Harry monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il attendit que tout le monde soit occupé à manger avant de mâcher lentement son pain, par peur d'une visite surprise de son oncle. Il savait que ce dernier viendrait le punir avant de repartir travailler et il préférait avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir vomir correctement. Lorsque Vernon eut fini son repas, il monta dans la chambre de son neveu mais avant il passa dans la sienne récupérer la ceinture de cuir. En la voyant Harry ne montra aucune réaction même si au fond de lui il commençait à trembler, son oncle ne devait rien deviner où la punition serait pire. Vernon fit mettre son neveu debout face contre le mur, le dos nu, et commença à frapper. Les plaies de la veille se rouvrirent vite et le sang commença à couler. Harry devait se retenir de crier, cela énerverait davantage son oncle et ce dernier frapperait encore plus fort et plus longtemps.

Au bout d'une dizaine de coup Vernon se lassa et dit à Harry que ses corvées auraient intérêt à être terminées lorsqu'il rentrerait ce soir ou cette punition n'aurait été qu'un avant goût de celle qui l'attendait. Harry acquiesça et son oncle sorti de la chambre après lui avoir donné une dernière claque. Dès qu'il fut seul, le garçon se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa chambre et seulement à ce moment, commença à pleurer de douleur physique mais aussi morale. Dans ces moments-là sa solitude était à la limite du supportable et vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour en finir.

Au bout de vingt minutes, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps. Il se leva, difficilement, remit précautionneusement son vieux tee-shirt et sortit terminer de s'occuper du jardin. Il savait que se serait la première chose que l'oncle Vernon regarderait en rentrant. Son dos lui faisait mal et le soleil et ses mouvements n'arrangeaient pas la situation particulièrement pénible, mais il ne se plaignait pas et pleurait silencieusement. Il avait peur que quelqu'un voit ses larmes et s'efforçait donc de les cacher et de se calmer. Lorsqu'il eut enlevé la dernière mauvaise herbe, il arrosa les plantes et rentra dans la maison. Il devait maintenant nettoyer la cuisine et la salle à manger, préparer le goûter de Dudley et commencer à cuisiner pour le dîner.

Lorsque Vernon rentra du travail, il était presque 18h et Harry était en train de passer un dernier coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail pendant que le repas mijotait tranquillement. Vernon fit un signe de tête à son neveu, lui intimant l'ordre d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter et partit presque en courant. Il avait fini ses corvées à temps et était donc à peu près sûr d'avoir un repas ce soir. Il savait bien que se ne serait pas grand-chose, à la limite du comestible mais son estomac était depuis longtemps habitué à recevoir presque n'importe quoi. Harry s'assit donc sur son lit et lorsqu'il fut sur que sa famille était passée à table, il continua à lire son livre de Potion. En entendant des pas dans l'escalier, il le cacha rapidement sous l'oreiller mais sa tante se contenta de passer un plateau à travers la trappe de la porte. Harry le prit, s'assit à son bureau et commença à manger. Ce soir il avait droit à une tomate à moitié pourrie, des bouts de légumes flottant dans se qui restait de la sauce qu'il avait préparé, un petit morceau de viande et un yaourt qui avait dépassé depuis presque une semaine la date de péremption. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et se dépêcha de manger, nettoyant soigneusement son assiette.

Cette année, il n'avait pas en plus à se soucier d'Hedwige. Il l'avait en effet confiée à Ron à la sortie du Poudlard Express en prétextant que sa tante était allergique aux plumes. Ron avait accepté de s'occuper de la chouette blanche mais il envoyait régulièrement des lettres à Harry. Ce dernier recevait aussi des courriers venant de Hermione, de l'Ordre et aussi de Rémus Lupin, le dernier vrai Maraudeur vivant. Harry répondait toujours même s'il avait un peu de mal à écrire à ce dernier à cause de la mort de Sirius, qui avait été le meilleur ami du loup-garou. Néanmoins, Harry ne se plaignait jamais du traitement des Dursley et disait que tout allait bien mais ne s'étendait pas sur ce qu'il faisait, demandant plutôt des nouvelles de tout le monde. Il avait même demandé à Rémus de lui expliquer quelques sorts qu'il avait lus dans son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Une fois que Harry eut fini de manger il descendit à la cuisine et commença à ranger la table. Comme d'habitude son cousin avait mangé comme un porc, à un point tel que Harry était heureux de manger seul dans sa chambre. Il mit les assiettes, les couverts et la plupart des plats au lave-vaisselle mais certains devaient être lavés à la main et il s'y attela de suite. Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer entièrement la cuisine il était plus de neuf heures et il commençait à être fatigué. Il monta dans sa chambre en passant par le salon où son oncle et sa tante regardaient la télévision. Aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole, ce qui n'était pas plus mal du point de vue de Harry. Il alla se doucher en vitesse, prit un livre de sortilège et se mit au lit. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à lire longtemps avant de s'endormir mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de s'asseoir à son bureau. En effet, vingt minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés.

Le lendemain, tante Pétunia le réveilla à sept heures afin qu'il commence à travailler. L'oncle Vernon avait laissé une liste de ce qu'il avait à faire et en la voyant, Harry se dit que la journée allait être presque ennuyante puisqu'il ne devait s'occuper ni du jardin ni du garage. Tant mieux, il pourrait sûrement réviser mentalement ses sorts et réfléchir à son devoir de Potion. Par contre la soirée risquait d'être plus fatigante car l'oncle Vernon avait décidé que sa voiture aurait besoin d'être nettoyée une fois qu'il serait rentré du travail.

Harry se leva donc, alla prendre un maigre déjeuner et commença ses corvées. Et effectivement la journée fut relativement calme, il ne fut pas puni et pu donc manger presque à sa faim. Vers midi, il reçu une lettre de Ron l'invitant à passer les deux dernières semaines de vacance au Terrier où tout le monde serait enchanté de le revoir. Harry obtint relativement facilement l'accord de son oncle à condition que ce dernier ne se déplace pas pour 'amener son monstre de neveu chez des gens aussi monstrueux que lui'. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une petite semaine à passer à Privet Drive.

Quelques jours plus tard, les affaires de Harry étaient prêtes et ce dernier était assis sur son lit, un livre de Métamorphose à la main. Il attendait impatiemment les Weasley mais ignorait complètement comment ils allaient arriver. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas, bien au contraire : l'idée de faire peur à sa famille était merveilleusement tentante. Il savait qu'il serait sans doute puni la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à vivre au jour le jour, il ne laissa donc pas cette mauvaise nouvelle gâcher ses pensées.

Par mesure de sécurité il avait soigneusement caché ses affaires compromettantes, telles que ses vieux Tee-shirt tachés de sang. Bien lui en pris car Rémus apparut brusquement dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour professeur. Je vais bien, merci. Il me tarde d'arriver au Terrier.

- Je m'en doute. On va y aller par Portoloin, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Le professeur Lupin s'assit sur une chaise, face à Harry, et le regarda un petit moment dans les yeux. Pendant un instant le jeune homme eut peur que le loup-garou ait tout découvert, mais il se rassura très vite. Si Rémus avait été au courant, il l'aurait déjà examiné sous toutes les coutures et l'aurait amené de force à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour le reste des vacances.

« Dans toutes les lettres que tu as envoyées, que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres, tu disais que tu allais bien. En tout cas aussi bien que possible. Mais je pense que je commence à te connaître, et je sais que Sirius te manque énormément et que tu prends sur toi la responsabilité de sa mort. Sirius était mon meilleur ami il me manque beaucoup à moi aussi, mais jamais, tu m'entends jamais, je ne ferai ne serait-ce que penser que tu puisse être responsable de sa disparition ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu dois arrêter de culpabiliser, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il nous manquera toujours, mais il sera aussi toujours présent avec nous. D'accord, Harry ? »

A ces mots, Harry baissa la tête et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, de larmes de tristesse mais aussi de colère. Quoi que Rémus ait dit il savait qu'il était coupable et qu'il devrait payer sa faute un jour où l'autre. Mais il savait aussi que tout le monde, sauf peut-être Rogue, pensait comme le lycanthrope et que s'il faisait mine de penser différemment personne ne le laisserait tranquille. Il releva donc lentement la tête et, sans regarder Rémus dans les yeux, dit :

« C'est vrai qu'il me manque. Il me manque tellement que je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à penser à lui sans avoir envie de pleurer. Je sais que je ne dois pas me sentir coupable, qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu et tout ça mais… C'est juste que c'était un peu mon père et c'est dur de perdre son père une seconde fois. » En disant cela, Harry était aussi proche de la vérité que possible.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il commença doucement à pleurer. Lorsqu'il sentit les larmes sur ses joues, il les essuya rageusement mais ne pu pas tourner la tête pour les cacher. En effet, Rémus était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Harry se tendit mais après un petit moment il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur et renonça à essayer d'arrêter de pleurer. Bien que ce soit à peine la seconde fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne le méritait pas. Le jeune homme fit donc en sorte que ce moment de calme ne dure pas, de son point de vue il aurait plutôt du être puni pour avoir tué son parrain.

Rémus sentit son presque filleul se relever et il lui laissa le temps de sécher ses larmes avant de se lever à son tour.

«Bien… Je vois que tes affaires sont prêtes, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous attarder ici. Laisse-moi juste le temps de retrouver le Portoloin de Dumbledore et tu pourras passer le reste des vacances au Terrier.

- D'accord. Merci d'être venu me chercher professeur. Et merci aussi pour… enfin tout ça…

- De rien, j'aurai été un mauvais oncle si je ne l'avais pas fait. Et je suis sûr que Sirius aurait trouvé le moyen de me tirer les oreilles de là où il est. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? » Demanda le loup garou.

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu peux, s'il te plait, arrêter de me donner du 'professeur' ? Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus. Et si tu pouvais aussi me tutoyer, ça me ferai plaisir…

- Je… heu… J'essaierai. », répondit le plus jeune.

Rémus lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de sa poche un vieux mouchoir rapiécé et d'une couleur indéterminée. Harry posa sa main dessus et sentit la sensation habituelle mais toujours aussi désagréable d'un crochet le tirant par le nombril.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, cette fic a déjà été postée sur le compte de Vif d'Or mais apparemment c'est interdit de poster la fic de quelqu'un d'autre... tout ça pour dire que je me suis finalement créé un compte à moi.

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires. Je précise quand même que le deuxième et le troisième chapitres sont entièrement écrits, je ne les posterai pas tout de suite pour garder un peu d'avance dans l'écriture.

Lys


	2. Chapitre 2

Ma première fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **Lnlune**, ma bêta qui enlève par magie toutes les fautes.

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K.R., je ne fais que lui emprunter son monde pour une durée indéterminée.

**

* * *

**

Phénix 

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se sentit tomber et il se serait sûrement écrasé par terre si Rémus ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, rouvrant ainsi une blessure qui venait à peine de commencer à se refermer. Harry eut mal, il grimaça mais ne dit rien. Personne ne le vit et il évita ainsi les questions embarrassantes.

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que madame Weasley le serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Tu nous as manqué ! Mon dieu, mais tu as encore maigri ! Un de ces jours, j'irai voir tes Moldus et je leur dirai ce que je pense de la façon dont ils te traitent…

- Maman, arrêtes ! Tu l'étouffes ! Salut Harry, content de venir ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Ron ! » Répondit Harry à son meilleur ami. « Hermione est là ?

- Pas encore, mais elle ne va sûrement pas tarder. »

A ce moment-là, les autres enfants Weasley sortirent de la maison. Même Bill était là. Seul manquait Percy mais de toute façon, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il se serait bien comporté face à lui. Et réciproquement.

Le jeune homme suivit tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison, tout en répondant à leur accueil chaleureux. Pour lui, les vacances venaient de commencer, même si elles ne dureraient que deux semaines et il avait décidé d'en profiter un maximum. Harry monta ensuite ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron. Elle était toujours aussi orange : supporter des Canons de Chudley oblige ! Puis ils redescendirent pour accueillir Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Le trio était de nouveau au complet.

Ce soir-là, Rémus était resté dîner chez les Weasley, surtout pour faire plaisir à Harry. Le loup-garou avait en effet décidé de se rapprocher du filleul de son meilleur ami, il se sentait responsable de son bien-être maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là pour le faire. Il remarqua que Harry ne discutait pas beaucoup, semblant se contenter d'être simplement là, entouré de ses amis et de sa presque famille adoptive. Rémus sourit à cette idée, ne s'inquiétant plus de ce que Harry ressentait puisque rien ne pouvait être mauvais au Terrier.

Harry, certes, se sentait bien mais il réfléchissait aussi beaucoup à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour éviter des catastrophes telles que celle au Département des Mystères, et à comment il allait faire pour apprendre un maximum de choses en un minimum de temps. Il voulait vaincre Voldemort, ou tout faire pour, et avait donc un long et difficile apprentissage devant lui.. Si les professeurs lui proposaient des leçons particulières, il accepterait, mais si ces derniers ne faisaient rien, il se débrouillerait seul. Il prévit donc l'achat de plusieurs livres lorsqu'il irait au Chemin de Traverse.

« Hé Harry, reste avec nous ! Ca va ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, dit Ron.

- Ca va. Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ? C'est les vacances, pas le moment de se triturer le cerveau pour rien. Profites en !, rétorqua le roux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir la nouvelle Hermione, je réfléchissais aux vacances justement », répondit Harry. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer, il fut coupé par Hermione qui avait tout entendu :

« Mais la fin des vacances approche et il serait temps que vous vous mettiez un peu à étudier, je vous signale qu'à la rentrée, on commence le programme des ASPICS. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du travail que ça représente, nous aurions du commencer à lire les livres dès que nous sommes rentrés chez nous…

- Calme toi Hermione ! Je te signale qu'on n'a pas encore reçu les résultats des BUSES, comment veux-tu donc que l'on sache quelles matières étudier ou abandonner ? En supposant évidemment que l'on en ait envie, pas vrai Harry ?

- Tout à fait Ron », répondit le jeune Potter, puis il se dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de commencer à préparer ses amis au fait qu'il risquait de passer du temps plongé dans un livre. « Mais Hermione n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus. Je ne pense pas que l'on va travailler davantage à cause des ASPICS, mais maintenant que Voldemort est officiellement de retour, les professeurs vont sûrement vouloir nous y préparer et on risque d'avoir du travail supplémentaire.

- Ca se tient, dit Ron. Tu penses reformer l'AD ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra du professeur. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à décider. Tu en penses quoi Hermione ?

- Ca peut être une bonne idée, répondit la jeune fille, l'idéal serait quand même d'avoir un professeur compétent, comme en troisième ou en quatrième année. Parce que si Maugrey était en fait un imposteur, c'était quand même un bon professeur. D'un côté le fait que le poste soit maudit n'aide pas et le fait que Voldemort soit de retour ne va pas arranger les choses, de l'autre c'est justement la raison pour laquelle il nous faut un professeur qui sache de quoi il parle. Au pire, je pense que Dumbledore demandera à quelqu'un de l'Ordre de s'en charger.

- J'espère que tu as raison, mais vue l'habitude que j'ai d'attirer les ennuis, j'essaierai d'apprendre un maximum de choses de mon côté. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à nouveau à combattre des Mangemorts, où je suis sûr de perdre. Si le Survivant perd un petit combat contre un Mangemort, les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions et mon titre va me passer sous le nez. C'est que je commence à m'y habituer moi, d'être le point de mire des photographes ! » Harry avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'était le moment où jamais d'observer les réactions de ses amis. Ron eut un petit sourire en coin et Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai que les gens attendent beaucoup de choses de toi, Harry. Ils ont un peu trop tendance à oublier que tu as à peine seize ans. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu vas commencer à t'entraîner, ça ne peut que t'être utile.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry , gémit Ron, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si vous êtes tous les deux plongés dans des livres ! »

A ces mots, ils furent tous les trois pris d'une crise de fou rire qui fut longue à se calmer. Finalement, l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva plus tôt. Rémus était déjà parti depuis longtemps et Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment il était heureux. La seule chose qui l'embêtait était les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le dos, il fallait éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un ne les voit. Pour cela, Harry alla se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain en fermant bien derrière lui, puis il revint dans la chambre de Ron comme si de rien n'était. Hermione était déjà partie rejoindre Ginny et le jeune Weasley n'y fit pas attention.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez difficile mais Ron accepta de se lever après avoir été copieusement arrosé par les jumeaux, Harry y ayant échappé de peu. Finalement, ils réussirent à être tous attablés à la cuisine à 10h30 pour un léger petit déjeuner. Madame Weasley prévoyait déjà une sortie au Chemin de Traverse dès qu'ils auraient la liste des fournitures, et Hermione stressait car les résultats des BUSES allaient bientôt arriver. Harry, lui, espérait juste avoir une note suffisante en Potion pour que le Professeur Rogue l'accepte dans son cour.

Merlin dut entendre Hermione car à ce moment-là, trois chouettes couleur fauve entrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte, chacune se posant devant un membre du trio. La jeune fille se précipita sur sa lettre et l'ouvrit si vite qu'elle déchira l'enveloppe. Les garçons, eux, furent beaucoup plus calmes, peut-être parce que Ron pâlit d'un coup ou parce que Harry était occupé à ramasser son verre de jus de citrouille que les oiseaux avaient fait tomber. Finalement, ils se décidèrent tous deux à ouvrir leurs lettres.

Pendant environ deux minutes, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce. Puis Ron se décida à lever la tête, il fit un petit sourire de soulagement à qui voulait le voir et posa le parchemin sur la table. Harry releva la tête à son tour puis se fut le tour d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous les trois soulagés et chacun commença à regarder les résultats de ses amis.

Sans surprise, Hermione avait eu toutes ses buses avec un Optimal, sauf Défence Contre les Forces du Mal où elle avait Effort Exceptionnel et était derrière Harry. Ce dernier avait eu de meilleurs résultats que ceux auxquels il s'attendait et pourrait donc continuer les classes nécessaires pour être auror, au grand dam de Rogue. Mis à part en DCFM où il excellait, ses résultats étaient relativement proches de ceux de Ron qui ne pourrait pas continuer les cours de Potion mais suivrait ceux d'astronomie contrairement à Harry.

Madame Weasley les félicita tous les trois et leur annonça qu'ils iraient tous ensemble au Chemin de Traverse dès que possible, en tenant bien sûr compte de leur escorte composée de différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les jeunes avaient en effet tous reçus la liste des affaires scolaires en même temps que leurs résultats, et la lettre de Ginny était aussi arrivée ce matin-là.

Plus tard dans la journée, le Terrier eut la visite de Rémus Lupin qui savait par le professeur Dumbledore que les résultats des BUSES étaient arrivés. Depuis que Sirius était mort, le loup-garou avait décidé de se rapprocher du filleul de son meilleur ami tout en sachant qu'il ne prendrait jamais sa place dans le coeur de Harry. Il avait donc pris la décision de venir chez les Weasley afin de féliciter Harry pour ses résultats et de discuter un peu avec lui de tout et de rien, simplement dans le but de montrer à Harry que s'il voulait parler à quelqu'un de quoi que se soit il était là. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de tout et de rien, et Rémus se rendit compte que si Harry n'avait pas encore complètement fait son deuil il allait quand même relativement bien, le loup-garou n'eut alors aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il fut légèrement surpris que Harry ait décidé de se plonger dans les études mais finalement, en y pensant, ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Il se dit que c'était sans doute un moyen pour Harry d'oublier un peu la mort de Sirius, mais que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'excès ce ne serait pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Rémus était toujours là et les jeunes avaient fait une partie de Quidditch sous les encouragements du loup-garou et de Hermione. Ces derniers ayant tendance à avoir le vertige avaient préféré rester à terre.. Bien sûr, Harry avait mal, surtout au dos, mais il ne se plaignit pas, pas même une légère grimace, et donc personne ne suspecta quoi que ce soit ce qui arrangeait grandement le jeune homme. Il était évidemment hors de question que son secret soit découvert.

Rémus partit presque immédiatement après avoir mangé, prétextant que la pleine lune était proche et qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué. Vu la taille des cernes sous ses yeux personne n'osa le contredire et tous lui firent leurs adieux. Quelques heures plus tard, Madame Weasley poussa les jeunes à ne pas se coucher trop tard s'ils voulaient être en forme pour partir tôt le lendemain matin au Chemin de Traverse.

Vers dix heures le lendemain matin, tout le monde était plus ou moins prêt à partir. Bill et Charlie qui avaient pris quelques jours de vacances venaient avec eux, mais ils étaient surtout là pour des besoins de protection car il n'était pas très sage d'aller au Chemin de traverse maintenant que Voldemort était officiellement de retour. Aucune grosse attaque n'avait encore été signalée mais la prudence était de mise.

Après avoir utilisé la cheminée, ils se retrouvèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur et y subirent les dernières recommandations d'une Molly très inquiète : interdiction formelle de partir en petit groupe, et même d'entrer dans un magasin sans prévenir. Pour Ron et Ginny, qui avait prévu d'aller faire un petit tour en douce à la boutique des jumeaux, le choc fut rude. Mais ils pourraient toujours s'arranger plus tard avec leurs frères...

Cela fit aussi soupirer Harry. Lui qui avait prévu de s'acheter quelques livres un peu douteux pour pouvoir s'entraîner correctement devait revoir ses ambitions à la baisse. Maintenant, il savait très bien que tous les livres qu'il achèterait serait vus et lus plus tard par Hermione. Il serait chanceux si elle ne lui demandait rien.

Ils allèrent d'abord chez Madame Guipure, afin de se faire faire quelques nouveaux uniformes maintenant que beaucoup d'entre eux avait eu une poussée de croissance, assez spectaculaire pour Ron d'ailleurs. De leur petit groupe, seuls Bill et Charlie le dépassaient encore mais apparemment plus pour très longtemps. Quant à Harry, il lui atteignait à peine le menton...

Après être sortis de la boutique de vêtement, le prochain arrêt fut la librairie... arrêt que Harry redoutait. Il avait d'abord prévu de s'acheter plusieurs livres dont certains sur des sujets pas très recommandables, mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être autant surveillé. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas acheter ces livres-là devant Hermione et Madame Weasley. Mais d'un autre côté il avait déjà prévenu ses amis qu'il avait l'intention de s'entraîner, en faisant attention il n'aurait donc pas à répondre à trop de questions.

En entrant dans le magasin, il se dirigea directement vers le rayon de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se mit à chercher les livres qui lui étaient à la fois accessibles mais aussi utiles. Il élimina donc d'office la série des ouvrages de Gilderoy Lockart...

Après avoir fait son choix et pris une dizaine de livres, il partit vers d'autres rayons en se disant que connaître d'autres sortilèges ne serait pas inutile... même chose pour les potions, à condition qu'il réussisse à les faire discrètement. Finalement il se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de payer ses achats, et il y retrouva tout le monde. Hermione et Ron le dévisagèrent avec de gros yeux en voyant la pile de livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, mais ils se calmèrent rapidement et ne dirent rien. Ils payèrent tous leurs fournitures et sortirent ensuite dans la rue, où les attendaient Bill et Charlie qui n'avaient pas voulu rentrer dans la boutique bondée.

Avant de passer voir rapidement les jumeaux dans leur nouveau magasin, ils firent un petit arrêt à La Ménagerie Magique car Harry voulait acheter un peu de nourriture à Hedwige et Hermione une souris enchantée à Pattenrond, dont la nouvelle lubie était d'aller chasser les gnomes du jardin et de les cacher à moitié dévorés un peu partout dans la maison. La jeune fille espérait que la souris ensorcelée pour courir dans tout les sens occuperait suffisamment le chat pour qu'il oublie un peu les gnomes. En entrant ils furent assaillis de cris venant des nombreux et différents animaux, que ce soit les classiques chats et hiboux mais aussi ceux moins courants tels les lapins qui changeaient de couleurs, mais aussi des espèces de balles à fourrures qui sautaient dans tout les sens dans leur cage.

Après avoir pris une boite de Miamhibou, Harry passa devant un gros vivarium rempli d'une vingtaine de serpents en allant vers la caisse. Il eut un petit sourire devant l'un d'eux, un petit serpent noir et bleu, qui s'amusait à explorer sa cage et n'hésitait pas à déranger ses congénères qui paressaient tranquillement. Puis, voyant que Hermione était déjà prête et qu'elle l'attendait, Harry se détourna des serpents, s'avança et paya son article. La jeune fille regarda rapidement les serpents à son tour pendant que Harry payaient puis ils sortirent rejoindrent les autres et ils partirent tous voir les jumeaux.

Sans même entrer dans le magasin, on pouvait deviner que la boutique réservait bien des surprises. Des étincelles de toutes les couleurs, quoique avec une forte prédominance rouge et or, sortaient de l'enseigne et des Objets Non Identifiés voletaient dans la vitrine. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte un vieux drap blanc se jeta sur eux, à la façon d'un fantôme moldu, et leur souhaita la bienvenue d'une voie lugubre. Son effet fut cassé quand il fut pris d'une crise de hoquet soudaine et incontrôlable.

« Bienvenue à tous dans notre humble boutique ! »

Un des jumeaux s'était silencieusement glissé près d'eux et venait de tous les faire sursauter, son frère étant au comptoir. Pour la première fois depuis des jours Harry eu un rire sincère en voyant le magasin. Les milles galions qu'il avait gagnés au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient été très bien utilisés, et nul doute que s'il n'y prenait pas garde les jumeaux pourraient et voudraient bientôt le rembourser.

Les jumeaux étaient fiers de montrer leur boutique à leur famille, et cela se voyait. Madame Weasley avait longtemps douté de l'avenir de ses fils mais elle était maintenant rassurée, d'autant plus qu'elle voyait que la boutique attirait beaucoup de clients. Finalement, se dit-elle, avec le retour de la guerre les gens avaient encore plus besoin de rire.

Les plus jeunes se dispersèrent dans les rayons afin de ne pas en louper une miette et peut-être acheter quelques farces sans se faire voir de leur mère. Ils n'eurent pas cette chance, ou plutôt n'osèrent pas s'approcher trop du comptoir où elle semblait monter la garde. Ron et Ginny se contentèrent donc de regarder et de faire une liste de ce qu'ils commanderaient plus tard par hibou.

Les principaux articles de la boutique étaient déjà connus des jeunes, mais apparemment d'autres avait été inventés récemment car les rayonnages étaient bien plus remplis que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Dans une grande cage en verre Harry vit les mêmes boules de fourrure qu'il avait aperçu à la Ménagerie Magique, mais là les bestioles avaient l'air encore plus excitées et changeaient régulièrement de forme. A cause de la foule, Harry ne réussit pas à s'approcher suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ca fait combien de temps que la boutique est ouverte exactement ?, demanda Hermione.

- A peu près depuis que nous nous sommes enfuis de Poudlard, d'ailleurs les Marécages Portatifs se vendent très bien, on se demande pourquoi...

- Si vous voulez mon avis, Rusard va tout faire pour que vos articles soient interdits à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il a crû cauchemarder avant que vous ne partiez de l'école... et même après d'ailleurs ! C'est d'ailleurs impressionnant que vous ayez autant de clients en si peu de temps.

- Tu sais Hermione, notre devise est que tout est permis tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre, alors je te parie que les élèves trouveront quand même un moyen. Et nous les y aiderons s'il le faut... Ah Harry tu es là ! Suis-moi, je veux que tu vois en premier notre nouvelle invention. Elle n'est pas encore en vente, mais nous voulions d'abord en envoyer un échantillon au professeur Lupin, tu vas comprendre pourquoi. »

Harry suivit George ( ou Fred ? ) dans l'arrière boutique pendant que Hermione rejoignait le reste de la fratrie Weasley. Un rideau rouge se tenait derrière le comptoir et derrière ce rideau... le désordre régnait en maître ! Mais George se dirigea sans hésiter dans un coin et en sortit un petit sac qu'il tendit à Harry. Curieux, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite portant l'inscription « _Maraudeurs _». A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à des bonbons de formes et de couleurs différentes. Harry regarda George mais celui-ci ne fit que sourire et il lui dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à les essayer plus tard, que ce n'était rien de désagréable.

A ce moment-là Ron passa sa tête à travers le rideau et dit à Harry de se dépêcher, que sa mère avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Harry remercia donc George et lui promit qu'il les essaierai rapidement.

Finalement tout le monde sorti de la boutique et ils repartirent au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer au Terrier en utilisant la cheminé.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je pense mettre un chapitre toutes les trois à quatre semaines. En effet, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps et je préfère avoir un peu d'avance.

J'espère que vous avez aimé mais maintenant j'ai besoin de votre aide : dans les chapitres à venir je vais avoir besoin d'un certain nombre de sorts et potions aux effets divers, mais je n'ai aucune inspiration, donc si vous avez des idées... Je demande juste des formules qui restent dans l'esprit des livres, donc des truc qui ressemblent au Latin.

Donc si quelqu'un pouvait m'indiquer un site où je puisse trouver toutes les formules et potions des livres, ou si vous êtes vous même un auteur et que vous m'autorisez à vous piquer quelques idées...

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires.

Lys


	3. Chapitre 3

Ma première fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **Lnlune**, ma bêta qui enlève par magie toutes les fautes.

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement pour moi tout est à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter son monde pour une durée indéterminée

Merci à **Vif d'Or**, **Gryffondor** et **Alllba Ambre** pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Phénix**

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée dans la cuisine du Terrier, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était à peine treize heures et pourtant il était déjà épuisé. Son dos et ses jambes le faisaient énormément souffrir et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à le cacher encore longtemps s'il ne se reposait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit quand même à table avec les autres pendant que madame Weasley leur servait un rapide repas.

« Je crois que j'ai été aspergé par un truc louche tout à l'heure chez les jumeaux, une espèce de fumée verte..., dit Harry aux autres. J'espère vraiment que ça n'aura pas d'effets trop méchants.

- Je n'ai rien vu, tu es sûr ?, demanda Hermione.

- Certain. Je crois que je devrais aller prendre une douche en espérant que ce truc partira avec l'eau. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions de toute façon.

- Si tu as de la chance ça partira. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que te voulait Fred ? Ou George ? Et quel est le rapport avec le professeur Lupin ? Et...

- Doucement Hermione ! Il voulait juste me montrer leur nouvelle invention, des bonbons nommés _Maraudeurs._ Il m'a demandé de les essayer, apparemment ce n'est pas méchant. Je pense que j'en enverrai quelques uns au professeur Lupin, ou alors je les lui donnerai si on le revoit d'ici la rentrée. Bon, puisqu'on a finit de manger, je vais aller prendre ma douche je n'ai vraiment pas envie de tenter le diable avec cette fumée ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry savait bien qu'il était hors de question de faire une sieste, cela ne lui apporterait que des questions. Heureusement pour lui les Weasley avaient une baignoire assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y allonger confortablement, en espérant que l'eau chaude lui ferait du bien.

Finalement Harry s'assoupit dans la baignoire pendant presque une demi-heure avant d'être réveillé en sursaut par un des Weasley ( ou Hermione ) passant en trombe devant la porte de la salle de bain. Cette petite sieste lui avait fait un bien fou et l'eau chaude avait en grande partie anesthésié la peau encore bien abîmée de son dos. En s'habillant, Harry ne tenta pas de se voir dans le miroir, il ne voulait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait avec toutes ses blessures. Entre les cicatrices anciennes et les marques, plus récentes de cet été, il savait bien que son dos ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il remercia Merlin du fait que les Weasley n'aient pas de piscine, il aurait eu du mal à trouver un prétexte pour ne pas se baigner, et il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment les sorts d'Illusion pour les utiliser.

Lorsque Harry retrouva les autres il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi et Ron et Hermione étaient, encore, en train de se disputer. Simplement parce que Ron avait voulu aller proposer à Harry de faire une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin, et que Hermione lui avait répondu qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer à étudier maintenant qu'ils avaient leurs livres. Et c'est ainsi qu'une simple discussion avait dégénéré en dispute... Lorsque Harry apparut dans leur champ de vision, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui et chacun espéra qu'il soit de son côté. Mais lui, il était encore à moitié endormi et son dos ne lui faisait pas trop mal, il n'avait donc pas du tout envie de commencer l'après-midi à choisir entre Ron et Hermione. Il leva donc les deux mains et dit :

« On se calme ! Je suis juste venu pour prendre mes affaires et aller les ranger ! Ca fait un peu désordre tous ses sacs dans la cuisine.

- Mais Harry ! Ca peut attendre, il fait super beau dehors et...

- Ron ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que la rentrée est dans un peu plus de deux semaines et que tu n'as toujours pas ouvert un livre ?, le coupa Hermione. Je te rappelle que cette année on commence le programme des ASPIC.

- Les ASPIC sont dans deux ans Hermione, je veux bien croire que tu aimes étudier mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer. Et je te signale qu'Harry et moi avons eu nos BUSES sans travailler comme des fous dès septembre ! Pour l'instant c'est encore les vacances, les vacances Hermione tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit, voire l'obligation, de ne pas étudier si je n'en ai pas envie. Pas vrai Harry ? Harry ? Il est partis où ? »

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'Harry avait quitté la pièce sans que ses amis ne s'en rendent compte, absorbés qu'ils étaient par leur discussion quelque peu... houleuse. Il avait pris avec lui les trois sacs contenant les grimoires qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, et en avait déposé la plus grande partie sur son matelas dans la chambre de Ron. Puis, il était sorti dehors avec à la main un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Ron, il faisait beau dehors et il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Il s'assit donc à l'ombre, au pied d'un arbre, et commença sa lecture.

Les vacances touchaient maintenant à leur fin et l'humeur de Ron s'en ressentait. Voyant Harry presque autant absorbé dans ses livres que Hermione, il avait dû se résoudre à ne pas faire autant de parties de Quidditch qu'il l'aurait voulu et à ouvrir ses livres plus souvent que nécessaire, en tout cas de son point de vue. Le bon côté, c'était qu'à moins d'une semaine de la rentrée ses devoirs étaient entièrement faits, puis lus et corrigés par Hermione. Le mauvais, c'était qu'il n'avait justement plus le prétexte des devoirs pour éviter la corvée quasi-quotidienne du dégnommage du jardin en compagnie de sa soeur, et d'Harry et Hermione quand ils voulaient bien lâcher leurs livres.

Hermione, elle, était relativement heureuse de voir qu'au moins un des deux garçons avait décidé de se mettre sérieusement à étudier. Elle se doutait bien que c'était un moyen pour Harry d'oublier un peu la mort de Sirius mais comme il ne voulait pas en parler tout le monde évitait soigneusement le sujet. Elle avait parcouru rapidement les livres qu'il avait achetés et avait approuvé son choix, même si elle pensait qu'ils étaient quand même d'un niveau assez élevé, même pour elle. Mais après tout, il avait émis le désir de devenir Auror quelques mois plus tôt et Hermione savait qu'Harry aurait beaucoup de travail à faire pour rester au niveau, en particulier en potion. Elle l'encourageait donc à poursuivre ses efforts.

Harry attendait la rentrée avec impatience. Il avait beaucoup étudié ses nouveaux livres et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais il la cachait soigneusement et continuait ses efforts. Il pratiquait systématiquement chaque nouveau sort jusqu'à ce qu'il le maîtrise parfaitement, quitte à s'en rendre malade. Il s'était arrangé pour être seul plusieurs heures par jour et donc personne ne voyait qu'il sombrait doucement mais sûrement. La nuit, il faisait tout pour ne pas dormir, par peur de faire des cauchemars où d'avoir de nouvelles visions affreuses, et se récitait mentalement tous les cours qu'il avait appris pendant la journée. Il avait maigri mais le cachait soigneusement avec ses vêtements trop amples. Ses nouvelles cicatrices le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir mais il passait outre, n'ayant aucune envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Et avec tout le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui, il méritait cette douleur...

« Les enfants ! Descendez tout de suite, on va être en retard !

- Mais enfin Ron, tu n'aurais pas pu finir ta valise hier soir comme je te l'avais dit ? C'est pas croyable ça ! Tu pouvais bien te douter que tu n'aurais pas le temps de la faire maintenant !, s'énerva Hermione.

- C'est bon Hermione, j'ai fini. Et si au lieu de me critiquer tu m'avais aidé j'aurais été prêt plus tôt. Et hier soir j'avais autre chose à faire.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Stop ! Ca suffit tout les deux, vous n'en avez pas assez de vous disputer tout le temps ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est pas en avance alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de finir vos valises ça arrangerait tout le monde. »

Sur ce, Harry sortit de la petite chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il savait bien qu'il avait été plutôt méchant, mais il était épuisé, il souffrait et était complètement déprimé. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard, là-bas il pourrait encore plus étudier et se débrouillerait pour aller à la Réserve chercher quelques livres très efficaces, ceux qu'il possédait ne lui suffisaient plus.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, Ginny était en train de finir d'empiler ses affaires devant la porte. Une voiture du ministère devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour les conduire tous à la gare de King Cross, comme quoi s'appeler Harry Potter pouvait apporter quelques avantages. Hermione arriva à ce moment là, elle faisait léviter ses bagages au dessus de l'escalier. Ron la suivit quelques secondes plus tard et la voiture se gara devant la porte au moment même où il arrivait à la dernière marche. Toutes les valises furent rassemblées et rangées dans le coffre puis tout le monde s'installa confortablement. Madame Weasley monta à l'avant avec le chauffeur, qui n'était autre que son mari, et les quatre adolescents se placèrent à l'arrière avec Pattenrond et la cage d'Hedwige. Heureusement que la magie existait pour caser tout ce petit monde...!

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient évité tout les feux rouges et les embouteillages ils se garèrent devant la gare à peine quinze minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Une fois qu'ils furent tous passés à travers le mur séparant les voies neuf et dix, il leur resta à peine assez de temps pour des embrassades rapides et pour s'installer dans un wagon. Madame Weasley étreignit rapidement ses enfants, certains reçurent d'ailleurs plus que leur part, et ils montèrent tous chercher un compartiment libre. Harry s'assit avec plaisir sur la première banquette libre qu'il vit, la course à travers toute la gare avec le sac sur le dos avait été particulièrement douloureuse et fatigante pour lui dont les muscles fondaient presque à vue d'oeil.

« Heu... Harry ? Appela Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Je... Ron et moi devons aller à la réunion des Préfets à l'avant du train. On te rejoint dès qu'on aura fini d'accord ?

- Très bien. Je vous attends là, allez-y.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors », dit Ron.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux sortis du compartiment, Harry se retrouva seul. Ginny était dès le début partie rejoindre ses amies, et Ron et Hermione ne reviendraient pas avant une heure. Pour s'occuper, Harry sorti un livre de son sac, s'installa plus ou moins confortablement et commença à lire. Il se tortilla quelques instant avant de trouver une position qui ne blessait pas trop son dos puis s'immobilisa.

Absorbé par sa lecture, il n'entendit pas la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville entra. Cette fois-ci Harry l'entendit et il leva le nez de son livre.

« Bonjour Neville.

- Salut Harry. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont à la réunion des préfets.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient préfets. Ca te dérange si je te tiens compagnie ?

- Non c'est bon, installe-toi. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui. Ma grand-mère et moi avons reçu presque toute la famille pendant les vacances, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Le seul problème, c'est quand il a fallu aller au Chemin de Traverse acheter mes affaires. Grand-mère ne voulait pas que j'y aille à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et tout ça... Du coup je ne suis presque pas sorti de la maison. Mais heureusement un de mes oncles travaille dans une serre et il m'avait amené plein de nouvelles plantes. J'ai eu de quoi m'occuper. Et toi ?

- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis allé chez Ron début Août et on s'est bien amusé. A part ça... Ah si, tu sais que les jumeaux ont ouvert une boutique ? On est allé y faire un tour en achetant nos affaires, et apparemment ça marche plutôt bien.

- Il faut dire aussi qu'ils se sont fait une bonne publicité avec Ombrage. »

A ce moment-là, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment rapidement suivis par Ginny et Luna Lovegood. Hermione avait l'air songeur, comme si elle était face à un mystère qu'elle était incapable de résoudre. Luna, quant à elle, paraissait aussi ahurie et absente que d'habitude.

« Oh, salut Neville !, dit Ron.

- Salut tout le monde, répondit Neville. Heu... Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je sais pas trop. C'est juste que Malfoy m'a semblé un peu bizarre.

- Il a du être hypnotisé par un Ranchcleur, commenta Luna Il faudra lui faire respirer de la poudre d'écaille de dragon, c'est très efficace. »

Ron et Neville tournèrent la tête vers elle, Hermione ne s'en donna même pas la peine. Ginny, elle, réprima juste un petit sourire, elle était maintenant bien habituée à l'imagination et au caractère un peu spéciaux de son amie. Harry ne dit rien, il était simplement retourné lire en écoutant distraitement la conversation autour de lui. Il n'avait pas fait attention au commentaire de Luna, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua quelques minutes plus tard que la dame qui vendait des bonbons était là. Il fallu que Ron lui secoue l'épaule, réveillant un peu plus la douleur de son dos, pour qu'il accepte d'acheter quelques chocogrenouilles.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, le compartiment était très calme. En effet, Luna et Ginny lisaient pour l'une Le Chicaneur et pour l'autre la dernière édition de Sorcière Hebdo, Ron avait réussi à convaincre Harry de faire une partie d'échec, Hermione avait emprunté un livre de métamorphose à Harry et Neville sommeillait appuyé contre la vitre. Comme d'habitude Harry perdait face à Ron, même s'il réussissait petit à petit à tenir plus longtemps face à son meilleur ami. Apparemment la seule personne à pouvoir encore vaincre Ron était un de ses oncles, celui qui lui avait appris à jouer.

Finalement, Harry dut se résoudre une fois de plus à perdre. Il rangea ses pions dans leur boîte et attrapa un livre pour s'occuper durant le reste du voyage, pendant que Ron se décidait à rejoindre Neville au pays des rêves. Harry avait à peine ouvert son livre à la première page que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Alors Potty, toujours là ? C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé qu'on t'avait enfin emmener à Azkaban.

- Ferme-la Malfoy au lieu de dire des conneries. Je te rappelle que ton père, lui, y est à Azkaban. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi Harry irait le rejoindre. Ca serait plutôt à toi d'y aller, répondit Ron.

- Oh Weasmoche, serais-tu aussi bête que tu en as l'air ? Tout le monde sait que Potter a tué ses parents, ensuite Diggory et maintenant ce traître de Black ! Ce sera qui les prochains ? Toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et bien Potter tu ne dis plus rien, aurais-je donc raison ?

- Dégage de là Malfoy, avant que je m'énerve ! », dit Harry.

Il trouvait que le blond avait tout à fait raison, il était un danger pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit, et serait près à tout pour les protéger. Il comprit donc que pour le bien de tous il devrait s'éloigner. Il trouverait un moyen de le faire dès qu'il serait à Poudlard, pour l'instant il voulait profiter une dernière fois de la présence de tout ses amis. Il ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait !

La colère et l'ampleur de la décision que Draco vit dans les yeux de Harry le poussèrent à partir, avant de voir vraiment à quoi ressemblait un Potter en colère. Crabbe et Goyle avaient beau être derrière lui, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité face à un Survivant furieux.

« Crabbe, Goyle, on s'en va. Ca pue le Gryffondor ici ! » Draco Malfoy se retourna et sorti du compartiment, suivi par ses deux gardes du corps.

« Bon débarras !, dit Ron lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis. Au fait, Harry, tu n'avais pas dit que Fred et George t'avaient donné des bonbons pour les essayer ?

- Ah si ! Je les avais complètement oubliés. Attends un peu, je ne sais plus où je les ai rangés. »

Finalement, Harry dû vider presque la moitié de sa valise avant de trouver la petite boîte portant le nom _Maraudeurs_. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les petites boules attentivement. Apparemment il y en avait de trois sortes différentes : noir brillant, marron beige et couleur ambre. La boîte devait contenir en tout une trentaine de bonbons. Hésitant, Harry prit un bonbon ambre et passa la boîte à Ron qui se servit à son tour. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit servi, y compris Neville et Luna, avant de les mettre dans leurs bouches. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, puis Harry commença à sentir ses cheveux le gratter, c'était aussi sûrement le cas de Ron car il avait commencé à se gratter derrière les oreilles. Harry le regarda attentivement et s'aperçut que les cheveux habituellement roux de son meilleur ami viraient petit à petit au noir, de même que ses oreilles qui grandissaient.

« Heu... Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que j'ai sur la tête ?, demanda Neville.

- Ce sont des bois, répondit Hermione. Des bois de cerf, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air perplexe de Neville.

- Ah... Tiens Ginny, tu as les mêmes !

- Quoi ? Ah c'est malin ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui leur passe par la tête parfois... Bon, voyons voir un peu l'étendue des dégâts. »

Chacun regarda attentivement ses amis, et ils durent réprimer plusieurs éclats de rire. En plus de Neville et Ginny qui avaient des bois qui leur sortaient du front et dont le visage se couvrait d'un fin duvet marron, Hermione, Ron et Luna s'étaient eux aussi transformés. Leurs cheveux avaient viré au noir, leurs yeux étaient devenus noirs et brillaient et leurs oreilles avaient grossi et se dressaient maintenant au dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsque Ginny eut fini de se regarder dans son petit miroir de poche, elle le passa à Harry. Ce dernier constata alors qu'il devait être le seul à avoir pris un bonbon couleur ambre : ses cheveux étaient à présent marron clair strié de gris, et ses yeux doré. Il comprit alors à ce moment-là le pourquoi du nom _Maraudeurs_ : Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue. Les jumeaux avaient voulu rendre hommage à leurs prédécesseurs. Si Sirius avait encore été là il aurait bien rigolé...

« Je suis sûre que le Professeur Lupin va aimer, dit Hermione, qui avait probablement suivit le même raisonnement que Harry.

- Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport avec le Professeur Lupin ?, demanda Neville.

- Et bien, c'est assez personnel... quand il était étudiant il faisait partie d'un groupe d'amis nommé _Maraudeurs_ et ça avait un rapport avec des animaux. Je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de t'en dire plus, désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Tu peux juste me dire les animaux ? Parce qu'à part le cerf je vois pas trop...

- Un chien et un loup. »

Au bout de quelques minutes les bonbons cessèrent de faire effet, et chacun reprit petit à petit son apparence initiale. Harry ne disait rien, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et les autres respectèrent son silence, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se doutant bien à quoi il pensait. Appuyé contre la vitre, Harry finit par s'endormir tout comme Neville qui était en face de lui, pendant que Ron essayait de convaincre Hermione de faire une partie d'échec. Environ une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla et se remit à la lecture. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme, occasionnellement interrompu par la visite de camarades de classe.

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires... heu, c'est possible d'en avoir plus que la dernière fois ? Je vais pas aller loin avec 4 malheureuses petites reviews... 

Lys


	4. Chapitre 4

Ma première fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **Lnlune**, ma bêta qui enlève par magie toutes les fautes.

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement pour moi tout est à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter son monde pour une durée indéterminée

* * *

**Phénix**

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard Ron et Hermione durent se dépêcher de sortir et laissèrent certaines de leurs affaires à leurs amis : en tant que Préfets ils devaient s'assurer qu'aucun élève et en particulier les première années n'avaient de problèmes. Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville se mirent donc à la recherche d'une calèche vide pour attendre leurs amis. La pluie et la foule les empêchèrent d'aller dire bonjour à Hagrid. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé ils se mirent en route pour Poudlard.

La calèche s'arrêta devant la lourde porte du château. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur que la pluie redoubla de violence. Et comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez mouillés, Peeves attendait les élèves armé de bombes à eau. Les plus chanceux n'eurent que les pieds trempés, dû aux vagues provoquées par l'aflux d'eau. Harry, Ron et Neville faisaient malheureusement partis des moins chanceux, chacun reçu au moins une bombe en pleine tête. L'eau était gelée, elle s'infiltrait partout dans les vêtement et dégoulinait le long du dos des malheureux élèves. Tout le monde courait se mettre à l'abri dans la Grande Salle, mais Peeves était bien décidé à ne rien lâcher et faisait tout pour les ralentir.

Ils réussirent quand même à tous se faufiler dans la Grande Salle et dès que ce fut fait Hermione sortit sa baguette pour lancer plusieurs sortilèges de séchage, mais les vêtements de ses amis étaient trempés et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde la jeune fille n'était pas assez puissante pour tout sécher. Harry sortit à son tour sa baguette pour l'aider et ses sorts furent bien plus efficaces que ceux de Hermione. La jeune fille leva un sourcil d'étonnement mais ne dit rien. Tout le monde alla ensuite s'asseoir, Ginny et Luna les quittant pour aller rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, le silence se fit alors que le professeur MacGonagall entrait, suivie par une trentaine de premières années. Si les élèves plus âgés étaient mouillés, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec les plus jeunes : à croire qu'ils étaient venus à la nage !

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick approcha alors le tabouret sur lequel était posé le Choipeau et retourna s'asseoir. Le professeur MacGonagall s'approcha à son tour et déroula un long parchemin.

« - Lorsque je dirai votre nom, vous vous assiérez et poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci décidera de votre Maison, puis vous rejoindrez votre table. »

Une liste interminable de noms commença alors. Ceux qui regardait attentivement les premières années avaient bien vus quelques soupirs de soulagement à l'annonce du professeur. Décidément, se dit Harry, Fred et George n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir inventé des histoires à base de trolls !

« - Et c'est parti... Tu peux me dire pourquoi ils sont si nombreux ? J'ai faim moi !

- Ron ! Tu peux penser avec autre chose que ton estomac s'il te plait ? Et ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que les années passées. Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à te tenir à table!, répondit Hermione. Et comment peux-tu avoir faim avec tout les bonbons que tu as mangés dans le train ?

- Gnagnagna... », grommela Ron.

Heureusement pour lui Hermione ne l'entendit pas, captivée par la répartition. Les jeunes élèves continuaient à défiler un par un sous le Choixpeau qui décidait de leur Maison, certains rapidement et d'autres plus lentement. Harry, lui, laissa courir son regard sur les anciens élèves. Pour une fois, Malfoy semblait se tenir tranquille et attendait patiemment que la Répartition se termine. Les Serdaigles faisaient preuve du même sérieux que Hermione, les Poufsouffles étaient assez calmes et les Griffondors assez partagés. Certains suivaient la Répartition, d'autres discutaient doucement avec leurs amis, ou encore attendaient en silence que le repas commence.

Lorsque Dumbledore se leva le silence se fit à nouveau.

« - Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Avant toutes choses je tiens à énoncer pour les plus jeunes et à rappeler aux plus anciens quelques points du règlement. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite reste interdite. Ensuite, je vous signale de la part de notre concierge Monsieur Rusard que cette année la liste d'objets interdits comporte près de 450 objets, dont tout ceux provenant de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. La liste complète est affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Comme vous le savez tous, Lord Voldemort est revenu à la vie depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Il a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes et il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas davantage. Pour assurer la sécurité de chacun ici présent de nouvelles mesures de sécurité seront appliquées dès aujourd'hui, parmi elles l'interdiction de sortir du château passée 19 heures. Tout élève surprit dehors s'expose à de graves conséquences.

Pour finir sur une note plus gaie, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : le professeur Lupin. »

A ces mots, de nombreux élèves se mirent à applaudir, d'autres semblaient plus réservés. La table des Griffondors était de loin la plus bruyante, sûrement grâce à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient presque debout sur leurs chaises. Par contre, la plupart des Serpentards semblaient carrément outrés. Dumbledore leva une main, réclamant à nouveau le silence.

« - L'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante souhaite aussi la bienvenue au professeur Lupin. Néanmoins, avant que les rumeurs ne commencent à courir, je souhaiterai ajouter une choses que les plus anciens élèves savent déjà. Le professeur Lupin est un Loup-Garou. Il va de soi que toutes les mesures de sécurité seront prises les nuits de pleine lune, il est donc inutile de vous inquiéter. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et vous rappelle que les cours commenceront dès demain matin. »

Dumbledore se rassit et frappa des mains, faisant apparaître les plats. Comme prévu, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux semaines. Autour de lui, ses camarades habitués à ce spectacle s'écartèrent prudemment. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet, leva les yeux au ciel et commença doucement à manger.

« - Harry, tu savais que le professeur Lupin serait là ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Il devait vouloir nous faire la surprise. De toute façon j'avais du mal à l'appeler Rémus alors...

- Ch'est bien qu'il choit là, ch'étais un bon profecheur.

- Ron ! On avale avant de parler, c'est dégoûtant ! », le sermonna Hermione.

Harry se décala un peu de Ron qui était assis en face de lui, afin d'éviter les postillons, puis il prit sa fourchette et commença à piocher dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas prit beaucoup de choses mais même cela, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le manger. Au Terrier, il avait développé une véritable technique pour échapper à la surveillance de Madame Weasley à table, afin qu'elle ne le critique pas sur ce qu'il mangeait. Il avait pris l'habitude de manger lentement, par petites bouchées. La plupart du temps c'était efficace. Il savait qu'il maigrissait à vue d'oeil, mais le cachait précieusement. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas manger davantage.

Pendant le repas, Harry évita de se mêler à la conversation, il ne répondait que quand on l'interrogeait directement. Il avait décidé de s'écarter de ses amis afin de les protéger et tiendrait parole. Il ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit, ça faisait trop mal et il était hors de question qu'ils soient en danger parce qu'ils étaient ses amis. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était monter s'allonger dans son dortoir pour reposer un peu son dos qui le faisait souffrir, mais cela devrait être remis à plus tard. En effet, il ne s'était pas encore entraîner aujourd'hui.

Finalement, lorsque ses camarades se levèrent, il coupa la poire en deux. Pendant que les Préfets ( dont Ron et Hermione ) rassemblaient les premières années, il partit devant. Il connaissait le mot de passe car il avait entendu Ron le dire à Neville qui avait toujours peur de l'oublier. En utilisant les nombreux raccourcis Harry fut l'un des premiers à arriver dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors. Il resta assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée en attendant Ron et Hermione puis monta dans son dortoir pendant qu'ils expliquaient le fonctionnement de leur nouvelle Maison aux nouveaux élèves. Même s'il allait tout faire pour s'éloigner d'eux, il ne voulait pas non plus les inquiéter et qu'ils le cherchent partout.

Une fois dans le dortoir, il commença par ranger quelques affaires. Les Elfes de Maison avaient déjà déposé sa malle au pied de son lit et il en sortit son nécessaire de toilette, un pyjama et un livre pour étudier un peu avant de dormir. A ce moment là il fut rejoint par Neville qui déposa amoureusement une plante sur sa table de nuit. Harry n'avait pas retenu son nom, il savait juste que ça ressemblait à un cactus dont les épines étaient rétractables, ce qui lui permettait de n'être touché que par certaines personnes soigneusement choisies.

« - Ah Harry, tu es là ! Hermione et moi te cherchions partout... Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de te coucher maintenant ? C'est notre dernière soirée libre avant les cours, profites-en un peu !, dit Ron en entrant.

- Je suis un peu fatigué Ron, et si je veux me lever tôt demain je préfère me coucher tôt ce soir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir tout de suite, je vais lire un peu avant.

- Malheur ! Une nouvelle Hermione ! », rigola Dean. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, déjà absorbé dans sa lecture. Puis profitant que les autres garçons étaient occupés à ranger leurs affaires il alla dans la salle de bain, se prépara et alla s'asseoir sur son lit après avoir fermé les rideaux.

Plus tard, lorsque Harry leva le nez de son livre il s'aperçut que tout ses camarades dormaient. Il lança un _Tempus_ qui lui apprit qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Il se résigna donc à poser son livre et à dormir un peu, après avoir lancer quelques sortilèges de silence sur son lit.

Il n'était même pas sept heures lorsque Harry se dressa brusquement dans son lit à cause d'un énième cauchemar. Voyant que le soleil était prêt à se lever, il sortit de son lit, s'habilla rapidement, fit un bref passage à la salle de bain puis prit son livre et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et reprit sa lecture.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, de son point de vue, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Hermione.

«- Coucou. Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

- Oui, je me suis réveillé tôt.

- OK... Je suppose que Ron dort encore ?

- Quand je suis descendu, il dormait oui.

- D'accord. » Voyant que Harry était de nouveau plongé dans son livre elle n'insista pas et alla à son tour s'asseoir devant le feu.

Petit à petit la Salle Commune se remplit et un Ron encore ensomeillé vint les rejoindre environ trente minutes avant le début des cours. Ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner et récupérer les emplois du temps. Ron et Hermione profitèrent du trajet pour guider quelques premières années qui commençaient déjà à se perdre dans les couloirs et les escaliers.

Une heure plus tard, les Griffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année étaient dans les cachots, en train de suivre le premier cour de potion de l'année. Manifestement, les vacances n'avaient pas fait de bien au professeur Rogue, il était aussi méchant, sarcastique et partial qu'à son habitude. Le cour avait commencé depuis à peine un peu plus de vingt minute et la Maison des rouge et or avait déjà perdu quinze points pour des raisons diverses et variées, mais aussi totalement injustes. Essentiellement à cause de Harry, mais ce dernier s'était fait une raison. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que quoi qu'il fasse il ferait toujours perdre entre trente et soixante point à sa Maison.

Bien sûr, il avait parfois essayé de rendre des potions correctes et s'il le voulait vraiment et s'il surveillait bien les Serpentards, ses potions pouvaient mériter des bonnes notes. En tout cas elles auraient pu mériter des bonnes notes, mais évidemment c'était trop demander... Quoi qu'il fasse il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la moyenne en potion, il avait donc depuis longtemps arrêté de faire des efforts. Mais cette année, il était hors de question d'attendre bêtement que le cours se termine ! Il devait étudier et étudier encore quelle que soit la matière, y compris les potions ! Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, se leva en oubliant son dos douloureux et rejoignit ses camarades devant l'armoire à ingrédients. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin, repartit s'asseoir à sa table et commença sa potion en laissant traîner un oeil du côté des Serpentards en général, et de Drago Malfoy en particulier.

Deux heures plus tard, et sous le regard incrédule de Hermione, Harry apporta à son professeur une fiole contenant la potion qui était de la bonne couleur et avait une texture correcte. Il la posa bien en évidence au milieu du bureau pour être sûr que Rogue ne la fasse pas tomber « par accident ». Puis il rangea ses affaires, vida son chaudron d'un négligent _evanesco_ et sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Il n'avait maintenant plus de cours jusqu'à quatorze heure, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'étudier un peu de métamorphose, pour changer. Il passa d'abord à son dortoir déposer ses affaires de potion, et croisa Ron et Hermione en redescendant dans la Salle Commune.

« - Hé Harry, tu aurais pu nous attendre ! Tu vas où comme ça ?, demanda Ron.

- Désolé. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

- Déjà ? Mais Harry les cours viennent à peine de commencer !

- Ron ! Si Harry a décidé de se mettre sérieusement à travailler cette année c'est très bien, tu ferais mieux de suivre un peu son exemple ! Au fait Harry, j'ai vu que tu avais bien réussi ta potion aujourd'hui, comment tu as fait ?

- Je me suis concentré et j'ai essayé d'oublier Rogue et les Serpentards. Bon, j'y vais maintenant. A tout à l'heure ! », répondit Harry. Puis sans se retourner il sorti de la salle.

En le voyant partir si rapidement, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent incrédules et haussèrent les épaules. Ils avaient l'impression que Harry les fuyait, mais c'était sûrement une fausse idée... Puis Hermione s'installa à une table pour commencer son devoir de potion, pendant que Ron relisait son Quidditch Magazine dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

Finalement, il s'avéra que Ron et Hermione avaient eu raison. Si Harry ne semblait pas à proprement parler les fuir, il était clair qu'il faisait tout pour les éviter et être seul le plus souvent possible. Les seuls moments de la journée où ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir le voir et éventuellement lui parler, c'était pendant les cours et quelquefois, mais rarement, aux repas. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de demander à Harry comment il allait, le jeune homme répondait toujours que tout allait bien, et si on était le quinzième de la journée à lui poser la question on se faisait gentiment remballer.

Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient pour leur ami mais ils ne voulaient pas le forcer à parler, ils se contentaient donc de le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il mangeait et dormait bien. Mais ils eurent vite fait de s'apercevoir que Harry n'allait pas bien du tout. Oh bien sûr, ses résultats en classes étaient toujours aussi bons, un peu trop pensait Hermione, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa santé. Lorsqu'il assistait aux repas, il ne mangeait qu'à peine, juste assez pour qu'une personne non avertie ne remarque rien. Et les cernes sous ses yeux ne présageaient rien de bon. Ron et Hermione parlaient beaucoup entre eux de leur ami, ils en avaient aussi parler au professeur Lupin mais ce dernier n'avait rien pu faire non plus. Ils pouvaient juste attendre...

Harry savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il le regrettait mais il se maintenait dans sa décision de s'éloigner d'eux pour les protéger. Il savait aussi que son état de santé se dégradait presque à vue d'oeil, mais ça lui était presque égal. Et puis il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul de l'école à avoir de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Drago Malfoy par exemple. Depuis la rentrée il semblait vouloir lui aussi se retrouver seul, il avait aussi presque arrêté les insultes envers les Griffondors et les bêtises en cours de potion. En fait, il se faisait tellement discret qu'il arrivait souvent aux élèves et aux professeurs de l'oublier.

Début octobre, Harry comprit pourquoi son dos lui faisait si mal. Il évitait normalement de se regarder dans une glace, il savait que son corps était couvert de cicatrices et il ne voulait pas les voir. Ce jour-là cependant, il ne put faire autrement. Il avait par accident aperçu son dos dans le miroir en sortant de la douche et n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de sa peau... ou du moins de ce qui en restait ! La peau était rouge et gonflée, et les zébrures dues aux coups de ceinture étaient à vif, d'une couleur qui ne laissait aucuns doutes quant à leur état. La douleur permanente s'expliquait maintenant, même si il commençait à y être habitué et n'y faisait plus attention par moment.

Harry grimaça en voyant l'état de son dos, mais cela ne le poussa pas à aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, ni même à se soigner lui-même pour éviter les questions embarrassantes et indiscrètes. La douleur était nécessaire, il la méritait, il devait être puni ! Il ne guérirait que lorsqu'il le mériterait et pas avant ! Après tout, qu'était-ce qu'un peu douleur contre le fait qu'il avait fait tuer ses parents, Cédric et Sirius, hein ?

Par contre, il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour que tout le monde, et en particulier Ron et Hermione, arrête de le fixer du coin de l'oeil et de lui demander toutes les cinq minutes s'il allait bien. Car même s'ils ne voyaient pas, et heureusement, l'état de son dos, les cernes étaient parfaitement visibles et il était évident qu'il avait maigrit. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il devait utiliser des sortilèges de camouflage pour cacher tout ça. Bien sûr, le fait que ses sortilèges ne soient pas au programme de sixième année ne lui posa pas de problèmes.

En effet, et tous les professeurs étaient d'accord sur ce point, Harry avait fait d'énormes progrès en cours. En réalité, il talonnait Hermione dans de nombreuses matières, et même s'il n'arrivait à lancer un sort du premier coup ou presque contrairement à elle, ses sorts étaient en principe beaucoup plus puissants que ceux de la jeune fille. Mais ce que les professeurs ignoraient, c'est que Harry ne s'entraînait pas seulement sur les sorts qu'il voyait en cour, mais aussi sur ceux qui étaient au programme des septièmes années, voire au delà. Il s'entraînait aussi à lancer des sorts de manière imprononçables, mais les résultats se faisaient attendre.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'entraînait autant, Harry ne réussissait toujours pas à passer des nuits complètes, loin de là même ! Peu importe l'heure à laquelle il se couchait et son état d'épuisement, il se réveillait systématiquement à cause d'un cauchemar quatre à cinq heures après s'être endormi. De temps en temps, il avait quelques visions mais c'était rare. Durant les vacances il avait réussi a maîtriser l'Occlumancie et il avait ainsi pu bloquer toutes ces visions que Voldemort lui envoyait. Malheureusement, il avait remarqué récemment qu'il recommençait à en avoir et de plus en plus souvent.

Afin de ne pas gaspiller ses nuits à tourner en rond dans son lit à attendre que le sommeil vienne le prendre tout en sachant que quoi qu'il fasse il aurait des cauchemar, Harry avait prit l'habitude de sortir du dortoir la nuit, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et avec la Carte du Maraudeur à la main. En principe il marchait au hasard pendant une petite heure dans les couloirs sombres du château, puis allait se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Là, il faisait apparaître soit une bibliothèque bien fournie, soit de quoi s'entraîner à lancer des sorts plus ou moins offensifs tels des mannequins. Puis il rentrait à la tour des Griffondors un peu avant sept heures du matin afin que ses absences ne soient pas remarquées.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient très bien remarqué le manège de leur ami et commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Au bout de deux semaines, ils avaient décider d'en parler à Harry, ou en tout cas d'essayer. Au début le jeune homme était resté poli en leur disant que tout allait bien, mais voyant qu'ils insistaient il les avaient presque envoyé sur les roses. Oh, ils avaient tout les deux compris que Harry tentait de noyer sa peine dans le travail, mais ils ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était d'avertir les professeurs... Et ils devrait faire vite car l'état de Harry se dégradait de jour en jour ! Comment les professeurs ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendu compte ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires. 

Ce chapitre est arrivé un peu plus vite que prévu mais je ne crois pas que ça vous dérange. Comme d'habitude, je précise que le prochain chapitre est entièrement écrit. Par contre, je suis dangereusement en train de rattraper le plan que j'avais écrit et les études se font encore plus prenantes, je pense donc que je vais un peu ralentir les délais de parution. Je vais donc passer de 3-4 semaines à 5-6 semaines.

A la prochaine

**Reviews anonymes :**

Merci à **Naste**, **Miaka**, **Elise**, **Willam** et **Gwladys Evans** pour leurs reviews.

Si vous voulez que je vous réponde personnellement la prochaine fois, pensez à laisser votre adresse.

Lys


	5. Chapitre 5

Ma première fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **Vif d'Or**, ma bêta qui enlève par magie toutes les fautes.

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement pour moi tout est à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter son monde pour une durée indéterminée

* * *

Phénix

Chapitre 5

«- Ron, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, on doit faire quelque chose !

- Je le sais Hermione. Mais on a déjà tout essayé et il ne veut rien entendre. On ne peut quand même pas le forcer !

- Mais enfin tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Dans quelques temps si on ne fais rien, c'est pas le forcer qu'on devra faire mais carrément le ressusciter ! Il est en train de se tuer à petits feux Ron ! Il faut qu'on aille en parler aux professeurs, et pas que des petites allusions comme avec le professeur Lupin la dernière fois. Et si on doit l'emmener de force à l'infirmerie on le fera !

- Écoute Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi mais je ne crois pas que le forcer soit une bonne solution. Tu connais Harry aussi bien que moi, et tu sais très bien que s'il se braque on n'en tirera plus rien. Voilà ce que je te propose : on est mardi, on se laisse encore la fin de la semaine pour essayer de résoudre ce problème en privé, et si samedi il n'y a pas d'amélioration on en parlera à un professeur.

- D'accord, mais cette fois on insiste vraiment, et on le menace de tout dire aux professeurs s'il ne nous écoute pas. C'est vrai, je ne crois pas que quelques jours de plus ou de moins feront une différence, mais ça ne doit pas durer plus longtemps ! Il est vraiment en train d'y laisser sa santé.

- Ok on fait comme ça. Dès qu'on le voit on va lui parler... en espérant que ça suffira. » Conclu Ron. Le mois d'octobre venait de commencer et Harry les évitait toujours autant, et quand ils étaient obligés de se trouver dans la même pièce il faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à leur parler. Beaucoup de monde pensait d'ailleurs que Harry s'était disputé avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais personne n'osait lui en parler car tout le monde savait que le jeune homme était d'une humeur massacrante depuis la rentrée. En fait, même la plupart des Serpentard l'évitait.

Harry avait bien remarqué que les élèves n'osaient plus trop l'approcher, mais il était tellement obnubilé par ses cauchemars, sa culpabilité et ses études qu'il n'avait pas vu que Ron et Hermione le surveillaient autant que possible. En fait, ils allaient même jusqu'à noter la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait, le nombre d'heures où il dormait et le temps qu'il passait seul en dehors des cours. Et les résultats étaient affolants. Mais Harry ne voyait pas ça et restait concentré sur ses études. Il devait être le meilleur. Il devait tuer Voldemort. Il devait protéger ses amis. Et il devait être puni pour tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis.

Tout son temps libre, Harry le passait dans la Salle sur Demande à étudier et étudier encore, et il y passait aussi plusieurs heures par nuit. Il y lisait d'épais grimoires qui auraient rendu Hermione folle, il pratiquait tous les sort qu'il trouvait et commençait à savoir le faire de manière Informulée, il s'entraînait même à faire des potions. Officiellement, Harry était le meilleur élève de sa promotion. Officieusement, il aurait presque pu passer ses ASPICs dans certaines matières. Malheureusement, toute cette dépense de magie et d'énergie était couteuse, et il était loin de la compenser avec ce qu'il mangeait et le peu qu'il dormait. La fatigue s'accumulait et comme les cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir, son corps était obligé de piocher dans ses réserves, qui étaient bien faibles il faut l'avouer. Et même s'il s'était jeté plusieurs sortilèges d'illusion, il faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à se regarder dans un miroir. Il savait qu'il pourrait sans difficulté compter ses côtes, et remerciait ses robes d'école de cacher sa maigreur maladive. Mais malgré le fait de connaître son état, il ne se soignait pas et ne se calmait pas non plus.

Harry réussit à éviter Ron et Hermione toute la journée du mardi, ils ne le virent qu'en cours et le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où comme d'habitude il s'assit loin d'eux. De cette manière, très peu de personne essayait encore de lui parler, et lui-même ne parlait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire.

Hermione et Ron, malheureusement pour lui, durent se dépêcher de manger pour pouvoir suivre Harry lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle. Ron avait encore la bouche pleine en se levant de table, il se dépêcha de tout avaler sous un regard noir de Hermione. Ils durent presque courir pour ne pas perdre Harry de vue dans les couloirs et finirent par le rattraper après avoir monté un escalier en courant. Ils l'avaient appelé, mais ce dernier avait fait comme s'il ne les avait pas entendu et avait continué son chemin.

« - Cette fois ça suffit Harry ! » cria Hermione.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Ils étaient moins de dix mètres derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer plus longtemps. Soupirant, il se retourna, décidé à faire face à ses amis. Ron et Hermione finirent de le rattraper en marchant. La jeune fille regardait Harry dans les yeux, tandis que Ron rougissait et détournait son regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry, lui, ne disait rien, bien décidé à ne pas leur faciliter les choses. Avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout sous le regard noir de Harry.

« - Harry... tu sais qu'on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, même si tu continue à nous dire que tout va bien. Mais on n'est pas stupide Harry, on sait bien que c'est faux et que non, tu ne vas pas bien. S'il-te-plait Harry, laisse-nous t'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'isole comme ça, mais je suis sûre que même toi tu sais que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Hermione a raison vieux, même moi j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien, et c'est de pire en pire. Tu dois nous laisser t'aider.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Je vais bien d'accord ? Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Mais bien sûr que si tu en vaux la peine, même quand tu te comportes comme un crétin comme tu le fais depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry, les vacances ce sont pourtant bien passées... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione.

- ...

- Harry, s'il-te-plait, ne nous oblige pas à te forcer à répondre ! Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, d'accord, mais parles-en à quelqu'un, n'importe qui... insista-t-elle.

- Harry, mon pote, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu as maigris, tu ne parles à personne, tu es fatigué, tu as des poches sous les yeux à ce niveau-là c'est même plus des cernes... Bon sang Harry, remues-toi un peu ! Et dis-nous ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous évites comme ça ! Renchérit Ron.

- Mais vous ne m'avez rien fait...

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus ? On peut t'aider Harry, mais il faut que tu nous dises quel est le problème parce que je ne sais pas ! C'est à cause de Sirius ? De Voldemort ? Dis-nous Harry ! Tu dois en parler pour que les choses se règlent.

-...

- Harry, s'il-te-plait...

-...

-Bon, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix... Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais... » Pour se donner du courage, Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux, respira profondément puis reprit la parole avant que son courage ne disparaisse. « D'accord. Nous te laissons jusqu'à samedi soir pour en parler à quelqu'un, qui tu veux, même Rogue si ça te chante. Juste que tu en parles. Si tu ne le fais pas, Ron et moi iront tout raconter à Remus ou à Dumbledore, et s'ils doivent t'enfermer à l'infirmerie pour que tu craques et leur dises tout, ils le feront, parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il n'y a rien à dire Hermione, je peux régler ça tout seul !

- Non Harry, apparemment tu ne peux pas...

- C'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit, c'est à moi de régler ça ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille, tout ça ne vous concerne pas ! Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! » Cria Harry avant de se détourner et de partir. Il ne vit pas que Hermione avait presque les larmes aux yeux et que Ron s'était rapproché d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Pendant que Hermione essayait de se calmer, Ron réfléchissait. Harry était son meilleur ami, son frère, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Quelqu'un devait lui parler, quelqu'un qu'il écouterait et qui saurait quoi faire. Si Sirius était encore là... Mais Sirius était mort, et c'était sûrement à cause de ça que Harry allait si mal. Alors qui ? Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh sauraient sûrement quoi faire mais Harry n'était pas suffisamment proche d'eux pour se confier, même chose pour le professeur MacGonagall. Ne restait que le professeur Lupin. Remus. Remus qui connaissait Harry depuis qu'il était bébé. Remus qui s'inquiétait pour lui presque autant que Sirius le faisait. Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs.

Hermione s'écarta de Ron, renifla une dernière fois et sécha ses larmes. Elle rougit un peu en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qui amena un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Ron. En voyant les joues rougies de son amie, le jeune homme eut même un petit rire qui eut le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« - Allez viens Hermione, on va être en retard en Potion.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies d'arriver à l'heure en cours toi ?

- Depuis que le cours en question est Potion et que Rogue n'est pas connu pour sa bonne humeur. Et avec un peu de chance le sujet te plaira suffisamment pour te changer les idées.

- Oh... Mais il faut qu'on...

- Plus tard, Hermione. On a fait ce qu'on a pu et on est encore trop énervé pour y réfléchir correctement. Quelque part, je crois que ce cours de potion sera le premier qui servira à me détendre... Si Rogue m'entendait !

- Tu as raison. Dépêche-toi on va être en retard. »

Harry arriva juste à l'heure en cours de potion. Après avoir quitté Ron et Hermione en criant il était resté un moment à se balader dans les couloirs pour se calmer puis, lorsqu'il avait vu l'heure, il avait couru vers les cachots pour arriver à temps. Il entra donc dans la salle essoufflé, rouge et légèrement débraillé, ce que Rogue ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« - Monsieur Potter, au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant au vu de votre faible capacité d'apprentissage, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs de l'école, tout comme il est interdit d'arriver en retard en cours. Deux entorses au règlement, cela vous fera vingt points en moins Potter. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait couru, certes, mais n'était pas arrivé en retard ! Mais il ne dit rien, trop habitué à la mauvaise humeur et au favoritisme de Rogue. Il ne fut donc presque pas étonné en entendant la suite :

« - Et allez donc vous asseoir devant à côté de Monsieur Malfoy, Potter, cela vous calmera. »

Harry reprit son sac qu'il avait eu le temps de poser sur une table au fond de la salle et rejoignit Malfoy devant. Il s'assit brusquement et décida d'ignorer le blond assis à ses côtés, afin de ne pas s'attirer davantage d'ennuis. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être distrait pendant ses cours. Malfoy semblait avoir compris qu'un Harry énervé n'était pas bon pour lui car il se tut et continua de recopier en silence la potion du jour sur un parchemin neuf. En voyant cela, Harry haussa les épaules et soupira. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Malfoy lui semblait calme depuis la rentrée, il ne l'avait presque pas entendu insulter qui que ce soit, pas même certains Gryffondor dont Ron et Hermione. Quant à lui-même, Malfoy l'ignorait, purement et simplement.

Harry commença à son tour à recopier les ingrédients de la potion, et en profita pour regarder là où il était facile de se tromper. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler sérieusement les potions, et à condition de surveiller en permanence son chaudron, les Serpentard et Rogue, il réussissait relativement bien ses potions. Elles n'étaient pas toujours suffisamment bien faîtes pour mériter un optimal mais il s'était beaucoup amélioré. Lorsqu'il eut fini la théorie, Harry se leva et alla à l'armoire à ingrédients prendre ceux que Malfoy n'avait pas pu prendre en une seule fois. Sans même se parler ni se regarder ils s'organisèrent de façon à avoir la meilleure note possible. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir commencer une dispute, n'ayant pas le moral.

Finalement le cours de potion se passa calmement, à condition d'oublier les remarques de Rogue, le chaudron de Neville qui avait une nouvelle fois explosé, et les habituelles moqueries des Serpentard. À la fin du cours Malfoy porta un échantillon de leur potion étiqueté de leurs deux noms sur le bureau du professeur. La couleur était un peu pâle comparée à la couleur demandée, mais la potion serait sûrement suffisamment efficace pour mériter un Effort Exceptionnel. De toute façon, pensa Harry, Rogue ne pourrait pas lui enlever de points sans en faire autant à Malfoy, ce qui était impensable !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la salle afin d'éviter Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait plus leur parler, surtout après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Même s'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à en parler à quelqu'un. En parler signifiait se rapprocher de quelqu'un, et donc le mettre en danger, ce qui était hors de question. Il se l'était promis, plus personne ne mourrait par sa faute ! Alors lorsque Hermione viendrait le voir et lui demanderait s'il s'était confié à quelqu'un, il lui répondrait oui et dirait un nom, n'importe lequel, si elle insistait. Et il lui ferait comprendre que le reste ne la concernait pas. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il en avait parlé au professeur Dumbledore, elle n'irait pas vérifier ! Oui, il ferait comme ça, c'était une très bonne idée...

La plupart des élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir des cachots, domaine quasi-exclusif des Serpentard, et partirent en direction de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin était très apprécié des élèves malgré sa lycanthropie, sauf par la majorité des Serpentard qui persistaient à se moquer de lui. Ils le faisaient néanmoins discrètement, craignant de se retrouver face à un loup-garou en colère. Afin de rassurer complètement ses élèves, le professeur Lupin avait donc dû prendre la peine de faire perdre une heure ou deux de cours à chaque classe. Il n'en avait d'abord pas eu l'intention, mais son premier cours avec des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle l'avait convaincu du contraire...

_«- Bonjour. Entrez et installez-vous. » Ce cours était le premier de l'année, et Remus était un peu stressé, mais moins que quelques années plus tôt. Il regarda ses élèves s'installer en silence à leurs places et s'aperçu presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les sièges du premier rang étaient tous libres, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant. Ce qui l'était, c'est que ceux qui étaient près de l'allée centrale le soient aussi. Les élèves étaient très silencieux, trop silencieux, et ceux qui osaient le regarder se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Les élèves près du premier rang tremblaient presque, et deux ou trois filles semblaient au bord des larmes. J'aurai dû m'en douter, se dit Remus._

_«- Bonjour à tous. Pour ce premier cours, j'avais l'intention de faire quelques rappels de ce que vous avez dû voir l'an dernier, mais à ce que je peux voir cela sera remis à plus tard. » Remus referma partiellement la porte et s'avança calmement. Il s'assit délibérément sur son bureau, face aux élèves, avec l'intention de paraître le moins sévère possible. Il pourrait toujours le devenir plus tard._

_« - Apparemment l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore a été loin de vous rassurer, même si je pensais que les élèves plus âgés qui m'ont eu comme professeur il y a trois ans le feraient. Je comprends qu'apprendre que votre nouveau professeur est un Loup-garou a dû vous surprendre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez autant effrayés. Je vous rassure, vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être, sauf s'il vous prend l'envie de vous balader dans mon bureau les nuits de pleines lunes. Je sais néanmoins que tout ce que je vous dirai ne réussira pas complètement à vous rassurer, je vous encourage donc à me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez._

_- ..._

_- Écoutez, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur d'accord ? Vous vous doutez bien que le professeur Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas engagé s'il avait estimé que j'étais dangereux pour vous tous. Je connais le directeur depuis des années, et je lui fais entièrement confiance. S'il dit que vous ne craignez rien avec moi, alors c'est que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas facile pour vous, je le sais, mais si vous ne vous calmez pas un peu tout le travail que je vais faire sera complètement inutile. Je voudrais donc que vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez peur des Loups-garous. Allez-y, dîtes-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je vous promets que je ne me vexerai pas. » Pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit dans la pièce avant qu'une petite voix ose se faire entendre._

_« - Les Loups-garous sont avec Vous-Savez-Qui... » Lorsque Remus chercha du regard qui avait parlé, l'élève en question se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Le professeur eut un petit sourire pour le rassurer et repris la parole sans quitter son bureau._

_«- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. La majorité des Loups-garous soutiennent Vous-Savez-Qui. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?_

_- Les gens ont peur..._

_- Oui, les gens ont peur. Et que faites-vous face à quelque chose qui vous fait peur ?_

_- ..._

_- Bon, je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont peur des araignées, ou en tout cas ne les aiment pas beaucoup. Imaginons un instant qu'une araignée suffisamment grosse pour vous faire peur à tous entre dans cette pièce. Que feriez-vous ?_

_- On s'écarterait..._

_- On crierait..._

_- On essaierait de la tuer..._

_- Exact, les plus courageux d'entre vous essaieraient de la tuer, et les autres s'écarteraient rapidement. Et si je vous dis que la plupart des gens ont la même réaction face à un Loup-garou, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_- C'est pas très gentil._

_- Non ce n'est pas très gentil. Maintenant, imaginez qu'un jour vous soyez mordu par un Loup-garou, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas. Vous devenez donc un Loup-garou à votre tour. À votre avis, comment les gens réagiraient ? Beaucoup s'écarteraient de vous, certains iraient même jusqu'à vous menacer pour ne pas que vous vous approchiez d'eux. Quelques personnes, pas beaucoup, continueraient à vous parler, mais petit à petit s'écarteraient à leur tour et vous vous retrouveriez seuls. Mais les Hommes ne sont pas fait pour être seul, alors au bout d'un moment vous vous mettriez à la recherche de quelqu'un qui vous accepterait. Et qui mieux qu'un autre Loup-garou serait capable de vous comprendre ? C'est donc ainsi que petit à petit les Loups-garous se sont regroupés et ont commencé à vouloir se venger du mal qu'on leur avait fait en les rejetant. Et quand des gens comme Vous-Savez-Qui sont venus les voir et leur ont parlé de vengeance et de pouvoir, la plupart les ont suivi. Vous ne devez donc pas avoir peur de tous les Loups-garous, seulement de ceux qui ont souffert et veulent se venger, ce qui est malheureusement le cas de la majorité d'entre nous. »_

_Petit à petit, les élèves s'étaient calmés et avaient commencé à poser des questions, parfois un peu personnelles, mais Remus y répondaient le plus souvent. Il avait ainsi perdu une heure de cours avec chaque classe mais ne le regrettait pas, ses élèves étant rassurés. Seuls les Serpentard continuaient à lui poser des problèmes, mais la plupart du temps il les ignorait et continuait son cours. _

Le cours avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de cinquième année se passa relativement bien, même si la majorité des Serpentard n'écoutaient pas ou du moins faisaient semblant. Le professeur Lupin les rappela à l'ordre plusieurs fois et leur enleva même quelques points mais rien ne changea. Il dû donc se contenter de s'occuper des Gryffondor, et les connaissances de Hermione compensaient presque l'absence des vert et argent. Néanmoins, il la retint à la fin du cours avec Ron. Il aurait voulu faire de même avec Harry mais ce dernier était sorti trop rapidement de la salle.

« - Harry ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le professeur après avoir fermé la porte.

« - Non, répondit Hermione, on a essayé de lui parler tout à l'heure mais il nous a presque envoyé balader. Mais cette fois il sait qu'on le surveille, et qu'on ne laissera rien passer. On lui a posé un ultimatum d'ailleurs.

- Un ultimatum ? Comment ça ?

- Soit il dit ce qui le tracasse à quelqu'un, soit on va tout raconter à un professeur. Dans tout les cas ça finira par un passage à l'infirmerie je pense...

- C'est si grave que ça ? Vous n'exagérez par un peu tout les deux ?

- Non professeur, répondit Ron, s'il vient manger ce soir essayez donc de regarder le peu qu'il réussi à avaler. Il commence vraiment à nous faire peur. »

Pendant que Ron et Hermione discutaient avec le professeur Lupin, Harry se promenait un peu dans les étages afin de se changer les idées. Il avait prévu d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande lorsque tout le monde serait parti dîner dans la Grande Salle, d'étudier quelques sortilèges de septième années et de s'entrainer à combattre contre un mannequin animé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien étudier s'il ne se calmait pas un peu, et ce n'était pas la peine de compter dormir sans être complètement épuisé afin d'éviter quelques cauchemars.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler à qui que ce soit, ses ennuis ne regardaient personne et il méritait ce qui lui arrivait ! Il n'irait mieux que lorsqu'il le mériterait et pas avant ! Il savait que la douleur était une punition, après tout n'avait-il pas déjà commis plusieurs meurtres ?

Ses jambes et son dos lui faisaient mal, la tête lui tournait, mais la douleur l'aidait à rester concentré sur une chose : plus jamais ses proches ne souffriraient par sa fautes !

Des points noirs commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout... Il s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux en attendant que le malaise disparaisse comme il le faisait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres...

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, Harry se retrouva assit par terre, le dos contre le mur. Sa peau était brusquement devenue plus pâle encore et il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il perdit complètement l'équilibre, et la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne lorsqu'il heurta brusquement le sol ne fit que précipiter l'évidence. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le noir se fit et Harry s'évanouit, seul, dans un couloir isolé du troisième étage...

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires.

Bon, je sais que je suis un peu en retard et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Le prochain chapitre n'est qu'à moitié écrit et vu que j'ai un examen super important dans un mois, je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps d'écrire. Donc, au pire, vous aurez le prochain chapitre en juin.

Et si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous pensez du passage sur Rémus... j'avoue que je suis un peu sceptique dessus.

**Reviews anonymes :**

Merci à **Naste** et **Miaka** pour leurs reviews.

Si vous voulez que je vous réponde personnellement la prochaine fois, pensez à laisser votre adresse.

A bientôt

Lys

PS : heu... c'est pas parce que c'est les vacances qu'il faut oublier de laisser des reviews hein ? Parce que pour l'instant on a à peine dépasser la moitié de la moyenne...


	6. Chapitre 6

Phénix

Ma première fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à **LnLune**, ma bêta qui enlève par magie toutes les fautes.

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement pour moi tout est à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter son monde pour une durée indéterminée

* * *

Phénix

Chapitre 6

Le dîner venait de se terminer et le professeur Dumbledore marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de ses appartements avec l'intention de s'y détendre une petite demi-heure avant de retourner travailler à son bureau. Un simple directeur d'école n'aurait pas à travailler autant, mais il était Albus Dumbledore, et Poudlard n'était pas sa seule charge. Bien sûr, il veillait autant qu'il le pouvait sur ses étudiants mais depuis le retour de Voldemort sa charge de travail avait considérablement augmenté. Il était le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, et devait sans cesse se battre contre le ministère. En effet, même si le ministre Fudge avait enfin admis que Voldemort était de retour, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il prenait de bonnes décisions et Dumbledore devait le surveiller afin qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, ni quelque chose qui pourrait compromettre l'Ordre.

Depuis quelques temps, les attaques contre des villages moldus ou des familles sang-mêlées se multipliaient. Severus Rogue, en tant qu'espion et l'un des mangemorts les mieux plaçés connaissait à l'avance la plupart des attaques et prévenait toujours Dumbledore, mais afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvait pas se permettre d'empêcher toutes les attaques. Ils étaient obligés de laisser des innocents souffrir et mourir. Dumbledore s'en voulait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire passer le bien de tous en priorité.

Albus Dumbledore se devait de protéger un maximum de personnes, et parce qu'il était le directeur de Poudlard cela incluait aussi et surtout ses étudiants. Il savait bien qu'un jour, bientôt, Voldemort attaquerait l'école, et ce jour-là ses étudiants souffriraient quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait donc demandé aux professeurs d'axer leurs cours sur la défense. Toutes les matières ou presque étaient concernées. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr, mais aussi Métamorphose, Sortilège et Potion. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour apprendre à guérir, se protéger ou distraire un adversaire. La plupart des élèves avait tout à fait conscience que cela ne correspondait pas vraiment au programme officiel, mais ils comprenaient pourquoi et faisaient de leur mieux. Néanmoins, le directeur savait qu'un élève en particulier sortait du lot : Harry Potter. Le jeune homme était largement en tête dans la plupart des matières ; il avait de meilleurs résultats que sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, y compris en potion au grand damne du Directeur des Serpentards ! Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour Harry, il savait que le jeune homme donnait le meilleur de lui-même en cours, et que la mort de Sirius l'avait énormément chamboulé. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt lui parler...

Dumbledore était presque arrivé à ses appartements, encore deux ou trois couloirs à parcourir, lorsqu'il aperçu une forme recroquevillée au pied d'un mur. Le Directeur s'approcha et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un élève, et pas de n'importe lequel. Non, il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Il retourna son étudiant sur le dos et s'aperçu qu'il allait plus mal encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé, sans savoir que les sorts d'illusion que Harry avait placés sur lui avaient sauté à cause de la fatigue. Sa peau était bien trop pâle, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et Dumbledore était sûr qu'il avait maigrit et avait de la fièvre. Le Directeur se releva, jeta un sort de lévitation sur son étudiant et se mit à parcourir rapidement les couloirs afin d'amener Harry dans ses appartements. L'infirmerie était trois étages plus bas et le Directeur savait qu'à cette heure-ci il croiserait forcément des étudiants sur le chemin, et en quelques heures tout le monde saurait que Harry Potter avait été trouvé évanoui par le Directeur dans un couloir.

En quelques minutes, tout deux arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant un troupeau de licornes au pied d'une montagne. Le Directeur lâcha distraitement le mot de passe et entra rapidement afin de déposer son élève sur le canapé. Puis il s'approcha de la cheminée, lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et appela l'infirmière. Cette dernière arriva quelques secondes plus tard et avant que Dumbledore ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle se précipita sur son nouveau patient. Pendant qu'elle lançait plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, le Directeur alla dans sa chambre chercher une chaude et douce couverture. Lorsqu'il revint, l'infirmière avait terminé et commençait à déshabiller partiellement Harry. Elle lui retira ses chaussures, sa robe et son léger pull, le laissant en pantalon et T-shirt, l'allongea plus confortablement et le recouvrit de la couverture. Puis Dumbledore lui fit signe d'aller discuter dans une autre pièce, afin de laisser le jeune homme se reposer calmement. Ils entrèrent alors dans une petite bibliothèque personnelle et s'assirent sur de confortables fauteuils. L'infirmière prit alors la parole.

« Pour l'instant il dort. A ce que j'ai pu voir il a beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Je pense qu'il a arrêté de manger depuis un moment déjà, il a donc perdu un certain nombre de kilos, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas bien épais... Son corps manque d'à peu près tout. Il a aussi une forte fièvre, due je pense à une grave infection, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Ses réserves magiques sont aussi très faibles.

- Des idées du pourquoi ?

- Je suis à peu près sûre que la cause est psychologique. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il faudra le surveiller et faire en sorte qu'il parle de ce qui ne va pas. Et il est évident qu'il ne sera pas en état d'assister aux cours pendant au moins deux ou trois semaines, il a besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces.

- Bien sûr... Par Merlin, comment avons-nous pu ne rien voir ? Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas très bien, mais à ce point...

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Albus. Dans ce genre de cas, les malades font tout pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien, et je dois dire qu'en principe ils réussissent pendant assez longtemps. Mais maintenant nous le savons et nous pourrons agir en conséquence.

- Comment ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à coopérer, et je sais aussi que Harry peut se montrer très têtu parfois !

- Sur le plan physique ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, à condition de l'obliger à manger et à dormir correctement. Sur le plan psychologique, par contre... Il va falloir qu'il se confie à quelqu'un et que cette personne sache l'apaiser. Ca risque d'être assez compliqué, mais c'est indispensable pour éviter les rechutes. L'idéal serait de le surveiller en permanence pendant plusieurs jours, mais je doute qu'il accepte cela, d'autant plus qu'il risque d'être en colère que nous ayons découvert tout ça. Je ne vous cacherai pas Albus que cela va être très difficile, autant pour lui que pour nous ! Et même s'il arrive à s'en sortir, des rechutes seront toujours à craindre... Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail avec lui ! »

Le couvre-feu allait sonner dans quelques minutes maintenant et Ron et Hermione se dépêchaient de revenir à leur Salle Commune. La jeune fille avait insisté pour finir son devoir de Potion avant de rentrer, et ils devaient donc courir pour être sûr d'être à l'heure, Rusard ou le professeur Rogue ne voudraient rien entendre, même s'ils n'étaient qu'à dix mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame ! En effet, depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort tous les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus stricts en ce qui concernait le règlement. D'ailleurs le niveau des sabliers des quatre maisons le montrait bien...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, à temps, à la Tour Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent Harry du regard mais ne furent pas très étonnés de ne pas le voir, ils s'y attendaient presque. Ils s'assirent devant la cheminée après être allé ranger leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs, et commencèrent à discuter en attendant Harry, bien décidés à le surveiller. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se plongea dans un livre et Ron dans le nouveau Quidditch Magazine, tout en relevant la tête de temps en temps.

Lorsque Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler et que ses yeux commençaient à fatiguer elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque minuit. Elle leva la tête, la Salle Commune était vide. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'était endormi.

« - Ron... Ron ! Réveille-toi.

- ...Mmmh... Skya... ?

- Tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour dormir non ?

- Mmmh...

- Allez Ron, debout ! Sinon demain tu auras tellement mal au dos que tu ne pourra pas te lever de ce fauteuil.

- Pas grave... Potion...

- Oui... et entrainement de quidditch aussi ! Et ce ne sera pas la peine de compter sur moi pour faire venir l'infirmière ! »

Soit l'attrait du quidditch fut le plus fort, soit Ron compris que Hermione ne le laisserait pas dormir, toujours est-il qu'il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et s'étira en se levant du fauteuil, bien confortable il faut l'avouer... Mais peut-être pas pour toute une nuit !

« - Bon, je suppose que Harry n'est pas rentré ?

- Tu supposes bien. Demain je te jure que je le force à m'avouer où il passe ses nuits, peut-être que je m'inquièterai un peu moins.

- Tu feras ce que tu veux demain, y compris le ligoter sur son lit si ça te tente, mais là tout de suite on ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas louper le superbe cours de Potion à huit heure demain matin, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

- Vas te coucher Ron, tu dis n'importe quoi quand tu es fatigué...

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma chère. »

Ron monta se coucher avec un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres pendant que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel d'un air clairement désespéré. Puis elle décida à son tour d'aller dormir, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce. Elle monta les escaliers et entra silencieusement dans son dortoir. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et se coucha en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Puis elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir sans penser à Harry.

Après avoir veillé Harry pendant presque trois heures, le professeur Dumbledore décida d'aller se coucher dans son lit plutôt que de s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Après que l'infirmière soit partie, en précisant que Harry dormirait probablement jusqu'au lendemain en fin de matinée, le Directeur n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le jeune homme. Il avait d'abord travaillé sur des dossiers de l'Ordre et de l'Ecole, puis une demi-heure auparavant avait décidé de se plonger dans un ouvrage de Métamorphose avancée. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, à la tête de Harry et près de la cheminée, et avait commencé sa lecture. Il n'avait néanmoins pas pu s'empêcher de relever la tête de plus en plus souvent et de laisser ses pensées dériver, toutes à propos du jeune homme qui dormait près de lui...

D'après madame Pomfresh, avec beaucoup de travail et de bonne volonté de la part de tout le monde y compris Harry, son état s'améliorerait. Mais est-ce que Harry voudrait guérir ? Tout dépendrait de lui, il devrait se battre pour sortir de sa dépression. Car oui, Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une dépression. Il était même certain qu'elle avait été causée par la mort de Sirius et la révélation de la prophétie. Le Directeur s'en voulait beaucoup pour tout ce qui était arrivé à son élève, et s'il l'avait pu il aurait fait en sorte que les choses se passent différemment. Maintenant il était trop tard pour recommencer, il fallait faire avec.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque le directeur décida d'aller se coucher. Il était toujours aussi inquiet et se sentait responsable, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus en restant assis là. L'infirmière lui avait bien précisé que Harry était épuisé, trop fatigué pour se réveiller avant le lendemain. Le directeur pouvait donc aller se coucher tranquille, ou du moins essayer... Il remonta la couverture sur son élève et quitta la pièce.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. A cause de son cauchemar et de sa fièvre qui avait encore augmenté, il ne réalisa pas qu'il était allongé en parti déshabillé dans un endroit inconnu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui fallait rejoindre la salle commune de Griffondor avant le matin, avant que qui ce soit ne s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Il repoussa distraitement la couverture, se leva et commença à avancer sans prendre le temps de chercher ses lunettes. Il y voyait flou, et la fièvre n'arrangeait rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, ou presque, il se cogna dans la table basse devant le canapé, et aussi dans une étagère remplie de livres. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et entra dans la pièce. S'il avait eu ses lunettes, il aurait pu y remarquer un tableau indiquant la sortie des appartements, mais au lieu de cela, il ouvrit une autre porte et se retrouva dans une chambre particulièrement accueillante. D'un coup, la fatigue le submergea et bien que la fièvre le fasse un peu délirer, Harry su qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'allonger un peu pour reprendre des forces ? Ce lit avait l'air bien confortable...

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Pour le peu qu'il en voyait, cette chambre avait l'air très agréable, et il pouvait presque voir le lit lui tendre les bras. Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, il savait qu'il serait en sécurité ici, il en était certain. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et s'endormi sans même prendre la peine de se recouvrir de la couette. Le matelas était juste comme il l'aimait, encore plus confortable que celui de son dortoir. A croire que cette chambre avait était faite spécialement pour lui...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, désolée pour le retard, mais les pannes d'ordinateurs, c'est pas du genre prévisible.

A part ça, j'ai terminé mes examens et comme pour l'instant je n'ai pas de vrai travail pour les vacances je vais pouvoir écrire, en tout cas j'essairai.

Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je vous avais déjà fait attendre plus que prévus, et sur mon plan fallait que je m'arrête là. Vous lirez la suite plus tard...!

J'attends vos commentaires... heu, c'est possible d'en avoir plus que la dernière fois ??

Lys


End file.
